Caught in the Middle
by da1redgem
Summary: Chris could never have imagined being in love, let alone with two women at the same time. Now, he’s stuck trying to decide whether to break his girlfriend’s heart or that of his other love. Chris Jericho, Trish, Lita, Christian, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Caught in the Middle

Author: Shantay

Email: PG-13

Content: Swearing, drama, references to sex…

Timeline: Let's take this back to a couple years ago. Before Lita/Kane. Lita's neck was never broken and she never left. But Matt and Jeff did split as a team. Jeff still left WWE and Matt went to Smackdown.

Summary: Chris could never have imagined being in love, let along with two women at the same time. Now, he's stuck trying to decide whether to break his girlfriend's heart or his other love. Chris, Trish, Lita, Christian, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people…tear…

Distribution: Please just ask me first.

He couldn't stop looking at her. She was so beautiful. She looked so perfect lying there on the bed, the pure white sheets enveloping her. If you could even call those sheets pure anymore. Her fiery red hair contrasted perfectly with the white of the pillow cases. He didn't want to leave her. Not quite yet.

He approached the bed, still staring into her beautiful hazel eyes. He sat beside her and took hold of her hand, caressing it. His eyes scanned the lines of the golden-tanned skin that was not covered by the sheet. "I really don't wanna leave you baby. You know that right?"

She brought her other hand up and caressed his cheek. He loved the feel her soft hands gave. "I know honey. I wish you could stay with me. But you can't. This is the way things have to be, unless-"

"I already know what you're going to say. Let's just not get into that again right now."

He groaned and turned away from her, burying his head in his hands. She sat up behind him, holding the covers up on her with one hand and touching his back with the other. Her touch was so powerful to him. There was some energy that flowed through him every time she touched him. An energy he couldn't resist.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I know it's hard on you."

"Hard on me." He let out a harsh, sarcastic laugh. "What we've done is wrong. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." He noticed the silence. He turned and caught the hurt look in her eyes, although she was looking down. "I do love you. And I know this is just as hard on you as anyone. I'm sorry to put you through this. You don't know how much it means to me that you're here with me."

She gave him the best smile she could muster. "I couldn't leave you if I wanted to."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. He couldn't kiss her enough. The feel of her soft lips made his pain go away if only for a few moments. He pulled back and noticed how she kept her eyes closed for a little while longer, as though she were trying to prolong the moment.

He walked over to the dresser where his t-shirt was.

"So, she thinks you fell asleep in Christian's room last night?"

He nodded as he pulled the t-shirt over his head.

"And Christian's got you covered?"

"Yep. He always has my back." He loved the way she checked on him, making sure he had all ends tied. Pleased to have been reassured, she nodded. Silence filled the room again.

Looking around the room one last time to make sure he hadn't left anything, he made his way to the door and grabbed the doorknob.

"Wait."

He turned at the sound of the softly-spoken word.

"Can I have one more kiss before you go?"

He walked back over to the bed and leaned down, capturing her lips. He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her as though his life depended on it. She responded, entangling her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. He let his tongue explore the areas he'd become so familiar with the night before. He tried to absorb as much of her taste as possible. Because he knew as well as she knew that this could be the last and only time they were together like this. It could be the last time he even touched her in that way.

They finally separated after what seemed like forever. He stared into her eyes, not wanting that moment to end. He wanted to be with her like that, in perfection, forever. But he knew it couldn't be that way. He broke eye contact with her, walking toward the door. He grabbed the doorknob once again and looked back at her one last time. The tears in her eyes killed him. Unable to take it anymore, he turned and left the room.

As soon as the door clicked, she threw the covers off of herself and ran into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Caught in the Middle

Author: Shantay

Email: PG-13

Content: Swearing, drama, references to sex…

Timeline: Let's take this back to a couple years ago. Before Lita/Kane. Lita's neck was never broken and she never left. But Matt and Jeff did split as a team. Jeff still left WWE and Matt went to Smackdown.

Summary: Chris could never have imagined being in love, let alone with two women at the same time. Now, he's stuck trying to decide whether to break his girlfriend's heart or his other love. Chris, Trish, Lita, Christian, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people…tear…

Distribution: Please just ask me first.

He pushed the door open quietly, figuring she was still asleep. He had left the room pretty early, not wanting to worry her by not coming back soon. Plus, he knew how badly she needed him with her. That fact just made the entire situation worse.

"Chris? Baby, is that you?"

Chris's eyes shot up at the sound of her voice. She was up walking around with the brace on her knee.

"Trish…what are you doing up so early? And why are you walking all around on your knee?"

"I couldn't sleep, that's all. And I'm not a vegetable Chris. Don't worry. I just wanted something to eat."

Chris rushed over to her side, helping her get settled back in the bed. "Come on. I don't want you to re-injure that knee. You don't need that right now." He sat down beside her once he'd helped her put her legs under the covers.

Trish smiled at him. "Listen here Jericho, you don't always have to worry about me. I'm being careful. Trust me."

He patted her leg. "Good." Her noticed the way her smile faded as she looked off in the room. That look had been coming a lot lately. "How are you feeling?"

"I guess better than I have been recently. All of this is just so crazy. Just a couple of months ago I was on top of the world."

Chris sighed. He couldn't believe it either. It seemed that in just a matter of weeks, her whole world had come crashing down. She had been the Women's Champion yet again. But she lost it all in one match just because she landed one move wrong and hurt her knee. The doctor told her he wasn't sure if she'd wrestle again any time soon. Chris would never forget the look on her face when she heard that cold truth. He was sure he saw a part of her die. She couldn't stand the thought of not wrestling. It was her passion. And as though things couldn't get any worse, the worst day of her life came.

"Chris, I miss him so much. I think about him all of the time." Trish looked at him with teary eyes. He cupped her face, trying to let her know that he was there for her.

Chris knew how close Trish and her dad had been. All the videos and pictures he'd seen, all the letters he'd read, all the phone conversations he'd heard just proved that. There was no bond like the bond between Trish and her father. That's why he could only try to imagine the pain Trish had gone through when she got the call from her brother.

"It's not fair Chris. I never thought I'd say this, but it would have been so much easier if it was like cancer or something. At least I would have seen it coming. I would have been able to handle it better. I would have been able to tell myself that his pain was gone or something like that."

Her brother had told her that her father had died in a boating accident. Her father loved to sail. She'd bought him a perfect little sailboat for his 50th birthday. He'd loved it so much, he'd named it Patty after his youngest daughter. That was his special nickname for his little girl. No one was sure what exactly happened. Somehow his boat had flipped over and he'd drowned.

"Why did I buy that damn boat? If I hadn't bought it, he'd still be here." Chris pulled her into his arms.

"Shhhhh…don't do that. Stop blaming yourself. You know as well as I know that this is not your fault. These things happen. It was God's will."

Trish sniffed and pulled away, furiously wiping at her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I keep doing that. You've got to be so sick of me doing that."

"No, never. I understand that this has got to be rough on you."

Trish took his hand in hers and caressed the back of it with her thumb. "Thank you." She squeezed the hand. "I'm so glad that you're here for me. You've helped me so much and I don't know how I could ever really thank you. I'm so lucky to have you. You are so perfect."

Chris swallowed and looked down at the covers. "Well, maybe not perfect."

She put her hand under his chin and forced him to look up into her eyes. "Yes, perfect. You are so amazing, my darling. I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

He couldn't hear this anymore. "Well, you know there is nothing that would keep me from helping you through this. So, it's not that big of a deal." Chris cleared his throat and stood up. "Look, do you want something to drink? Do you need anything at all?"

"No, I'm fine." Chris nodded and headed for the kitchen. Trish eyed him carefully. That was definitely strange. She wondered what had gotten him so rattled. She shrugged and cut the television on.

Amy flipped through the channels on the television. It seemed like no matter what she did, she couldn't get her mind off of him. The shower she'd taken right after he'd left, after she'd finished crying, hadn't even helped. She wasn't sure how it was possible for her to have fallen so hard for him when they had just been friends before. Well, at least before last night.

Her ears perked at the knock on the door. Could it be? Would he really come back to her after they'd agreed to just part ways?

She hopped off of the bed, and nearly ran for the door. When she pulled it open, she realized a breath she didn't even realize that she was holding. "Oh, hey Christian."

"Well, don't sound so happy to see me."

She gestured with her hands. "No, it's just that I thought you were-" She looked at him as though she were unsure if she could say what wasn't actually a secret between them.

"Chris?"

She nodded. "Come in." She stepped out of the way and let him enter. She followed him over to the couch where they both sat. "What's up? You don't usually visit me."

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about this whole situation between you and Chris. You know, what you two have done is wrong. Trish is my friend."

Amy looked away guiltily. "I know. I'm very sorry too. It's just that I love Chris and I can't resist him. I go to sleep thinking about him and wake up with him on my mind."

"Look Amy, I don't hate you. And I know for a fact that Chris feels the same way about you. This whole thing is killing him. He never thought he'd be in love with two women." Amy looked at Christian and sighed sadly.

"I just don't know what to do. I know that I should let him go and be with Trish. But the selfish part of me won't let me do that. I just want him for myself as horrible as it is."

"This whole situation would be different if he didn't love you just as much. I just wanted to let you know that while I do understand how you feel, Trish has been my friend for a very long time. I can't see her being used like this. I told Chris that he should make a decision."

Amy nodded. "I understand."

Christian grabbed her hand, which surprised her. "But I also wanted to tell you that I know how special you are to Chris and how much he cares about you. And I wanted to let you know that I'll always have your back because of that. So if ever need anything, I'm here for you. Kinda like I am for Trish."

She couldn't understand why he was offering to be there for her. He definitely didn't need to do that. But she appreciated it very much. "Thank you. That means a lot to me right now." She leaned in and hugged him. She wasn't sure if he could imagine how alone she felt.

"Well, I'm gonna take off. Just remember that someone else's feelings are involved here too. Trish has already been hurt enough."

Christian stood and made his way to the door with Amy right behind him. He turned to her one last time. "Just remember that things will make sense in the long run. All of this should work out eventually."

Amy offered a small smile. She closed the door behind him after he left. She leaned against the door and shut her eyes. She knew Christian probably wouldn't support her and Chris being together. No one probably would. But she couldn't help the way she felt. Her heart was so conflicted. The right thing to do would probably be to just get out of Chris's life completely. But it just wasn't that easy to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Caught in the Middle

Author: Shantay

Email: PG-13

Content: Swearing, drama, references to sex…

Timeline: Let's take this back to a couple years ago. Before Lita/Kane. Lita's neck was never broken and she never left. But Matt and Jeff did split as a team. Jeff still left WWE and Matt went to Smackdown.

Summary: Chris could never have imagined being in love, let alone with two women at the same time. Now, he's stuck trying to decide whether to break his girlfriend's heart or his other love. Chris, Trish, Lita, Christian, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people…tear…

Distribution: Please just ask me first.

"Are you really sure you're okay being here tonight?" Chris finished taping up his wrists and looked at his girlfriend's wrapped knee.

"I am perfectly fine. Stop worrying about me. You know what? You seem to be a lot more on edge lately. I think you ask me how I feel about twenty times a day lately. Is everything alright?" Trish looked at him with concern on her face.

"I'm just making sure you're alright." He smiled down at her.

He had a match against Shelton Benjamin that night. He knew that Benjamin was a fierce competitor and he had to get focused on the match. But it was too hard. He had so many things on his mind. It had been about a month since he'd slept with Amy and he hadn't spoken to her once. As a matter of fact, he hadn't seen her except on television. He knew they had decided not to talk to each other much anymore, but he missed her. He loved her; he couldn't help but miss her. And now he couldn't get her off of his mind.

"Chris?" His head snapped back in Trish's direction. "Please tell me…what is it that you have been thinking about so much lately?"

Chris froze. Her question had caught him off guard. Trish waved her hands at him.

"Hello? Chris? Please tell me what it is. You're really worrying me, you know."

"Uhhh…I was just thinking about my match."

"For the last three weeks you've been thinking about your match against Shelton Benjamin?" Chris could tell by the look on her face that she didn't really believe him.

"Yeah. Facing Shelton is tough. I lost my title to him a while back. I'm just thinking about what I have to do to beat him tonight." Trish stood and approached him.

"Okay…obviously, you're not going to tell me the truth. That's fine. A guy is allowed some secrets I guess."

_If only you knew what that secret was,_ Chris thought to himself.

"Well, good luck tonight baby. Go kick some ass." Trish pressed a sweet kiss against his lips. She couldn't help but notice the uneasiness in his kiss. She hid her frown until he left the room. What could possibly explain his strange behavior lately? She just couldn't figure out what was going on for the life of her. Well, one way or another, she was going to find out.

"Damnit!" Chris kicked at the boxes sitting in the arena hallway. He's lost to that damn Shelton Benjamin yet again. He needed to get his head out of the clouds. He just couldn't focus on his matches anymore.

Chris turned the corner, onto the hallway where his locker room was located. Where his girlfriend Trish sat waiting for him, to comfort him because of his loss. His sorry, sad, pathetic loss. He just didn't feel like talking to her at the moment. He needed to just walk a little while and clear his mind, if that was even possible…

Her beautiful flaming red hair and hazel eyes kept taking over his mind. It seemed like as time went on, she invaded his thoughts more and more. Their one, beautiful night together was all that he could think about. He held onto the memories tightly.

Chris turned a few more corners, not sure exactly where he was going, but knowing that he needed to think. He needed to think Amy up all that he could now, so that she could stop invading his thoughts later on.

"No! I said I don't want to do anything with you!"

"Fine…have it your way!"

Chris would know that first voice from anywhere. He hadn't even realized that he'd walked to the back part of the arena. He turned around the corner in front of him, where he'd heard the voices coming from. He turned just in time to see a hand raise and come down hard across the woman's face.

Edge took Amy down with a hard, vicious hit to the face. Chris felt sick seeing the way her body hit the floor and hearing the cry of pain. He ran towards Edge and tackled the man right after his foot pounded into Amy's stomach.

This was a rage like he had never felt before. He wasn't exactly sure where the strength had come from. Somehow he was pummeling Edge. His fists continually landed on the bigger man's face, pounding and pounding and pounding. He wanted to kill him. He was unaware of anything going on around him. All he felt was his arms lifting in the air and coming down to strike the man beneath him in the face, over and over and over again.

Chris grabbed a fistful of Edge's shirt, raising him up, and prepared to land another punch to the man's already bloody face. Suddenly, the sound of Amy's voice became very clear to him. Her sobs were harsh and loud. Chris knew he needed to go check on her.

With great regret, he let go of Edge and went over to Amy, who still lay out on the ground, clutching her stomach.

He touched her arm softly, afraid of either hurting her or panicking her, trying to let her know she was safe now. Her face was a shade of red he had never seen before and she cried harder and harder. But something struck Chris about the way she continued to cry so hard. Something was unusual about it.

He leaned in close to her, and cleared some of the hair out of her face. "Amy? Baby? You're okay now. It's me, Chris."

She continued to cry just as hard, not opening her eyes. He could see the intense pain written in her face. The way she curled into herself and continued to sob told him something was seriously wrong.

Without a second thought, he picked her up in his arms and went to find help.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Caught in the Middle

Author: Shantay

Email: PG-13

Content: Swearing, drama, references to sex…

Timeline: Let's take this back to a couple years ago. Before Lita/Kane. Lita's neck was never broken and she never left. But Matt and Jeff did split as a team. Jeff still left WWE and Matt went to Smackdown.

Summary: Chris could never have imagined being in love, let alone with two women at the same time. Now, he's stuck trying to decide whether to break his girlfriend's heart or his other love. Chris, Trish, Lita, Christian, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people…tear…

Distribution: Please just ask me first.

Chris sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands. He wished his heart would stop pounding. He wished the worst possible thoughts would stop popping in his head. He prayed that she was alright. If he didn't realize before, it was clear to him now just how much in love with her he was.

Christian was there in the waiting room with him. He had called him soon after Amy had been taken to her own room. He knew he couldn't call Trish, so his best friend had seemed like the best option.

"Chris Jericho?" Chris looked up to meet the eyes of the doctor. He tried to read the news from the doctor's eyes but he was getting nothing. The man was probably a pro by now, used to delivering what would either be the worst or best news a person could probably ask for. Chris stood to equal the grounds, standing face to face with the doctor.

"Did you say that you were just a friend of the young lady you brought here?"

"Yes."

"I'm very sorry sir. We were unable to save your friend's baby."

Was he hearing right? That wasn't possible. Whatever this man was telling him did not make any kind of sense at all.

"Baby?"

The doctor didn't say anything at first, taken aback by Chris's reaction.

"Yes, sir. Your friend was about a month pregnant."

"Oh my God." Chris fell back into the chair behind him. Christian, who had been standing next to his best friend, took over for him.

"Is she okay? How is she doing now?"

"Well, she is quite distraught. She'll probably need _him_ to help her through this." The doctor motioned toward Chris with his head. A message passed between the two men as they talked about Chris. It was clear that the doctor had figured out that there was more to Chris and Amy's relationship than was said. "You both can go see her when you'd like."

"Thank you."

Christian turned to his best friend, who sat staring at the wall across from him. His mouth was agape in shock. Christian knew that Chris must have been blown away by the news he had just received. He himself was quite shocked to find that out. He sat in the chair next to his friend.

"Chris, are you alright?"

Chris shook his head slowly. Christian wasn't sure if that was in response to what he had just asked or not. "Pregnant? H-h…w-whe…oh my God."

"Come on Chris. You've got to pull yourself together now. Amy needs you more than ever."

Christian didn't know what to say when Chris looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry man." Christian tried anything to comfort the broken man sitting in front of him.

Chris nodded distantly and stared off in front of him. After a few moments, he stood from his chair and looked at his best friend. "I need to go be with Amy."

Christian tried to give a small, supportive smile as he nodded at the man in front of him. He watched Chris walk off down the hallway. What was going to happen now? Now, Chris definitely needed to be there to support Amy. But what about Trish?

It looked like this situation was going to blow up a lot sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Caught in the Middle

Author: Shantay

Email: PG-13

Content: Swearing, drama, references to sex…

Timeline: Let's take this back to a couple years ago. Before Lita/Kane. Lita's neck was never broken and she never left. But Matt and Jeff did split as a team. Jeff still left WWE and Matt went to Smackdown.

Summary: Chris could never have imagined being in love, let alone with two women at the same time. Now, he's stuck trying to decide whether to break his girlfriend's heart or his other love. Chris, Trish, Lita, Christian, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people…tear…

Distribution: Please just ask me first.

She was laying there on her side, her back to the door. She looked so helpless. He froze in his place. He wasn't sure he could take looking at her face.

He pulled a chair up to the bed quietly. He watched her body moved up and down with her breathing. He wanted to touch her so badly and let her know that he was there. He wasn't sure if she had even heard him come in, if she was even aware of what was going on around her.

He had so many questions to ask her. How long had she known that she was pregnant? Why didn't she tell him? Had she even known she was pregnant? So many questions he wanted answers to, questions he needed answers to. But he knew that now wasn't the right time. He needed to just be there to comfort her. He wanted so badly to just take her in his arms and tell her he loved her over and over again.

His breath caught in his throat as she turned over and looked at him. He was surprised that he had no idea what to say. Tears had made long trail marks down her face and he saw fresh tears in her eyes ready to do the same. She looked so tired and vulnerable.

"Why are you here?"

Her words shocked him. He couldn't tell if he heard surprise or anger in her voice, or even both. Did she not want him there? He had no idea how to respond.

"Shouldn't you be with Trish?"

The anger suddenly became clear. Maybe he just hadn't wanted to hear it the first time.

"I need to be here with you."

"You need to…funny, you never want to."

"That's not what I meant. Of course, I want to be here with you."

"That's a surprise, considering you usually choose _her_ over me anyways."

Where was this coming from? He was speechless. He had no idea what to say, not even to defend himself. Could he even defend himself? Her harsh words and angered stare stuck him like a dagger in the heart. It seemed like his presence was hurting her more than it was helping.

"Please go. Just leave me alone." He could hear the tears coming back in her voice. There wasn't really anything else he could say. She turned away from him again. But this time he could hear soft sobs. How could he hurt her so badly and not even realize?

He stood and started walking toward the door. But something stopped him. He turned around one more time. "I just have one question. How long have you known that you were pregnant?"

Silence followed his question. He figured she didn't want to talk to him anymore. He sighed and turned back to the door.

"One week."

That answer only made him wonder about so much more. Why hadn't she told him? Was she ever going to tell him?

Chris pulled open the door and left reluctantly. The voice he heard once he closed the door nearly scared him to death.

"Chris!"

Trish stood about a foot away from him. How in the world did she get there? How did she know where he was? Before Chris could even process making a move, Trish was in his arms, nearly squeezing the life out of him. She pulled back and lifted her hand to his face, caressing his cheek.

Chris looked out of the corner of his eye, through the window of Amy's room. He caught her hurt eyes watching the scene unfolding in the hallway. When she noticed him looking, she quickly turned her head so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Damnit." Chris mumbled to himself.

"What? Baby, what's wrong?" Chris stared at her like a dear caught in the headlights. "Chris, what's wrong?" Her words snapped him out of his little trance. He knew what he needed to do. He grabbed both of Trish's arms, making sure he had her full attention.

"Look, honey. I really need to talk to Amy. She's in really bad shape right now. Please go with Christian. I'll be back in a little while."

The frown on her face unsettled him, but he couldn't worry about that at the moment. He needed to give Amy exactly what she needed, the attention he'd been denying her for the past few months.

"O-okay. I'm gonna go with Christian." She pulled away from him, not even bothering to give him a kiss like she usually did.

She began to walk away from him and looked back once she was a few steps away. She couldn't help but notice that he wasn't even looking at her. He had gone immediately into the room.

"Do you want any water or anything?"

Trish didn't even bother to look up, simply shaking her head. "No, thank you."

Christian sat down beside the down-looking diva. "Are you alright?"

Trish finally looked at him, the sadness in her eyes very obvious. "I really don't know what's up with Chris. He's been acting so strange lately. Nothing's the same anymore. I think it's me or something. I don't think he loves me anymore."

"Don't you ever think that Trish. I know for a fact that Chris loves you."

"Well, his attentions definitely seem to be elsewhere." Trish looked down the hall in the direction of Amy's room.

_Oh no, she's onto him_, Christian thought. He wanted very badly to tell the truth. But he knew that wasn't what Chris wanted. Chris wasn't ready for all of this to come out. The least Christian could do as his friend was try to protect his secret for a little while longer. But only a little while longer.

"Trish, Chris feels terrible for Amy. She was just attacked tonight and lost her baby. And there's no one else there for her. Chris is just being Chris. He feels that the least he can do is be there for her and try to help her through this." Damn, that was a good lie.

Trish looked at him once. He wasn't sure if he had convinced her. She shook her head at herself as a smile came to her face. "Oh goodness. Thank you Christian. That was really silly."

Christian tried to smile as best he could, but he felt horrible for lying to her.

"You're right. Amy must feel awful and so alone. Chris is just being the amazing person that he is." Trish looked down the hallway again and then back at Christian. "I wonder who's baby it was."

"Oh, you would probably never guess." Trish nodded and looked down the hallway again. If only she knew the answer to that question. Her whole world would be turned upside down.

"Hey, don't worry about that. Chris will probably be in there for a while. Do you wanna go get something to eat? My treat."

"Sure. Why not? Thanks, Christian. I can always count on you to be there for me."

"I'll always be there." He knew she would need him to be there more than ever very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Caught in the Middle

Author: Shantay

Email: PG-13

Content: Swearing, drama, references to sex…

Timeline: Let's take this back to a couple years ago. Before Lita/Kane. Lita's neck was never broken and she never left. But Matt and Jeff did split as a team. Jeff still left WWE and Matt went to Smackdown.

Summary: Chris could never have imagined being in love, let alone with two women at the same time. Now, he's stuck trying to decide whether to break his girlfriend's heart or his other love. Chris, Trish, Lita, Christian, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people…tear…

Distribution: Please just ask me first.

Chris pulled the blinds down on the window when he closed the door behind himself. He looked over to the bed where Amy lay in the same position as before, hugging the pillow. He needed to make this right. He needed to show her what she meant to him.

"Amy, I know you're mad at me. But I'm not gonna run from my problems anymore. We need to talk."

"I thought I told you to go. Why are you still here?" Her voice was fragile, weak. He didn't care what she said. He knew what she really meant, what she was really trying to say to him.

"No, I won't go. You expect me to just leave you here. But I won't do that. I wanna show you that you mean more than that to me. And I know you need me here, so I'm gonna stay."

"Well, guess what Chris. I've gotten used to not having you there when I needed you."

Chris moved closer to the bed. "Tell me more. What else is bothering you?"

"Don't try to play psychologist with me Chris. There's nothing you can tell me that'll just solve the problem. You always seem to think that you can just make promises or tell me this and that and everything will be alright."

"Okay. Well, I'm not trying to play psychologist or anything like that. I just wanna know what's wrong. I wanna know how you've felt for the past few months. I wanna know what you haven't felt like you've been able to tell me." Chris sat back down in the chair he'd pulled over to the bed before. Amy turned to face him and then sat up. There were fresh tears in her eyes again. Damn, he didn't know he hurt her so much. He wondered how much she really did cry about him.

"You wanna know? Fine. For months you've been telling me how much you love me. And, oh God Chris, I don't think I've loved anyone as much as you. I've been willing to wait for you. Wait for you to make a decision. I've even been okay with the fact that you might pick Trish over me because you love her more. But I've waited. I've been your second choice girl for months. Chris, we didn't even really do anything until a month ago. And I was okay with that. I was okay with waiting." She got choked up, having to let her head down for a few seconds to get herself together.

"But Chris, after a while, you get tired of being the second thought. Of being the one that has to hide her love. It hurts that no one can know our love for each other. It hurts that I don't get the benefits that Trish does being your girlfriend. I don't have you coming home to me at night. I have to be okay with you stealing ten minutes to be with me. I was lucky to have you that one night. And you've made all of these promises to me. You told me that you'd make a decision soon. I didn't think that I would be strung along for months like this. I can't take this anymore. I spend most of my time alone thinking about you, even crying about you. I can't take this anymore. I just want you to make a choice. If you have to choose Trish, then that's fine. As much as I love you, I just need to know. That's all I ask."

Chris bit down on his lip and nodded his head. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that. It's not good enough anymore."

"Okay, I know. I just don't know what else to say."

"Don't say, do. Pick me or Trish."

Chris stood, pushing the chair back aggressively. "If it was that easy, I would have chosen a long time ago. I love both of you, Amy." He ran his hand through his hair. "I feel like such a jackass. I know it's not right that I'm doing this to both of you. I just don't know what to do. Trish has been through so much and I don't know how to tell her this."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Same thing I've heard for months. Well, guess what? I've been through a lot too! I'm tired of thinking about Trish's feelings! Don't I get to be selfish sometimes! I just lost my baby! Our baby!"

"I know. You're right. But, Amy, this is what goes on in my head all the time. I don't know what to do. Can't you see that?" He knelt by her bedside. He grabbed her hand, shocked when she didn't snatch it away. "I know that I've asked so much of you. I don't think you'll ever know how much it really means to me. I just know that when I make this decision, it'll be for the rest of my life. And I'm gonna hurt one of you so much. This is just the hardest decision I've ever had to make and I can't make it that fast."

Amy swallowed as she looked into Chris's pleading blue eyes. "Well, the least you can do is tell her about everything. She needs to know. She needs to see what I've been going through for the last few months." Her voice had softened dramatically.

Chris nodded. "Okay, I'll tell her soon."

"One week Chris."

He stared into her eyes a little while longer. He knew he at least owed her that after the months of pain he put her through. "You got it." He stood up as a heavy silence filled the room. They both knew they had to talk about the topic they'd been avoiding since he last left the room.

"Amy, I know that you're probably not in the mood to talk about this now, but…why didn't you tell me about the baby?"

Her face scrunched up and she looked so helpless again. He hated seeing her in such a vulnerable position. Everyone knew she had always prided herself on being a strong, fearless woman. He hated seeing her so weak and frail.

"I didn't know how to feel Chris. I didn't know what to do. I knew that the only thing this baby would bring was pain. I went back and forth in my head about what to do. I just didn't know what to do."

Chris had sat back down in his chair. "But, why didn't you come to me? We could have figured this out together." He placed his hand over hers and squeezed it comfortingly.

Amy couldn't look him in the eye. "I just figured that this was just another problem you didn't need at the moment. Plus, we'd agreed not to talk much and I…I don't know. Okay. I guess I didn't feel like we'd,", she nodded her head towards her stomach, "be your priority. I thought Trish would. So, I decided that it was pointless."

Chris ducked his head. He didn't want her to see how hurt he was by that comment. But she must have somehow read his mind. She grasped his chin between her thumb and forefinger and forced him to look into her eyes. "I know that's not the kind of person you are Chris. I was just in a really bad state. I was feeling like Trish was more important to you than anything else. I was feeling very unimportant."

He squeezed her hand tighter. He had a lot to make up to her. His heart warmed when she turned her hand over and squeezed his back.

"I didn't even have a chance to get used to the thought of being a mother. I didn't have a chance to really connect with the baby. What's sick is that in a way I'm kind of relieved that this has kind of been resolved. I just knew how much trouble this baby would bring. There couldn't have been worse timing. But then I think about the life you, me, and the baby could have had. I mean if you chose to be with me. I think about the house we would have lived in, the birthdays the baby would have had, all the holidays, their first steps, first words…" Her voice trailed off as her tears started to come back. She tried to fight back the sobs. Chris sat on the bed beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, letting her lean into him. The sobs began to rack her body, her entire body shaking, her shoulders tensing up. He held her tight, trying to make up for all the times he'd left her alone.

Her breathing soon steadied. The sobs turned into quiet whimpers. She brought her hand up and wiped at her nose. She sat up again, not looking at him. She continued as though she'd never stopped. "And in the end, I guess I realize that I didn't want it to end this way after all. I want my baby-our baby."

"Well, I want you to know that if you ever feel like you need me, anytime at all, call me. Don't be afraid of Trish picking up the phone. Don't be worried that you'll upset me because it's 4 in the morning. Please call me. And if you ever want me to stay with you or something, just let me know. I'll be there in a second."

The way she looked away from him bothered him. He could see the doubt all in her face. "You don't believe me."

She shrugged. "It's just that…I know you mean well. I just don't know if it'll happen."

A muffled sound of surprise left her mouth as she suddenly felt lips on hers. She wasn't sure she could remember the last time he'd kissed her so passionately. Her body went limp as his tongue played games with her own. She was sure the only thing keeping her up was his hands on her face. There was nothing rough about the kiss. But he was so intense. She felt something in this kiss she had never felt so strongly before. It had been there, but not so greatly. The way he twisted his head trying to get deeper drove her insane. When he cupped the back of her head, trying to pull her closer, she felt like she had died and gone to heaven, as corny as it sounded.

She didn't want to open her eyes when he pulled back. She wasn't sure how long the kiss had lasted, but she didn't want it to ever end. After a few moments, she gave in and opened them to find those wonderful, blue eyes staring at her. She tried to control her breathing, but she was damn near breathless.

"Wow, y-you've never kissed me like that before. I thought you said we couldn't do anything like that anymore."

He ran his hand over her cheek and ear, then through her hair. "Well, I thought about it and if I love you, I should be able to show you."

"You don't feel guilty at all?"

"I can't think about that right now. I had to prove to you how much I love you and that I'm ready to show you. I need you to believe me."

She nodded. She saw something different in his eyes. She had to try this time. Try to believe him. He stood from the bed. He walked to the door. He turned around and caught the confused look on her face. "Don't worry. I'm just going to ask Christian if he can take Trish home. I'll be right back."

Amy smiled as the door closed behind the man she loved. Maybe things would turn around now. But even with that new hope, she still felt unsure. There was still a possibility that Chris would choose Trish over her in the end. She didn't know what she would do then.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Caught in the Middle

Author: Shantay

Email: PG-13

Content: Swearing, drama, references to sex…

Timeline: Let's take this back to a couple years ago. Before Lita/Kane. Lita's neck was never broken and she never left. But Matt and Jeff did split as a team. Jeff still left WWE and Matt went to Smackdown.

Summary: Chris could never have imagined being in love, let alone with two women at the same time. Now, he's stuck trying to decide whether to break his girlfriend's heart or his other love. Chris, Trish, Lita, Christian, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people…tear…

Distribution: Please just ask me first.

He still had two days left. He could do it. He just needed to make sure that he said the right things. He needed to use his extra time to make sure that he did this the right way…or at least the best way that he could in this situation.

Amy had been released from the hospital the day after she'd been admitted. He'd seen her everyday since the incident except today. But since they had to travel to the next city for the house show and Raw, it made sense that he hadn't seen her. He would make sure to see her later. But at the moment, he had some business to take care of.

He pounded his fist on Eric Bischoff's door and opened it immediately, not caring what he was interrupting.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bischoff stood from his desk, staring angrily at Chris Jericho.

Chris's eyes ran over to Kurt Angle. "You can continue this later."

Kurt smirked at the younger man. Something told him now was not the time to push the man. He turned back to Bischoff. "Eric, I'll talk to you later." Kurt stepped up to Chris's face, staring straight into the blonde Canadian's eyes and smirking even more. He stepped around Chris and closed the door.

"Listen Jericho. I don't know who the hell you think you are or how you think things work around here, but you don't just march into my office and-"

"Think you can do whatever the hell you want to do. I know. Same old story. Look, I don't care about all of that. I have an issue that I need to take care of."

"And what makes you think that I would help you in any way?" Bischoff held his head arrogantly, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Chris wasn't intimidated at all, as he stepped closer to his boss's desk, still glaring at him.

"Because I said so."

"And how at all is that supposed to scare me?" Bischoff lost composure as Chris stalked around the desk. His hands came up defensively and he took a step back as he found his shirt suddenly grabbed by the blonde man and he was mere inches away from the angry wrestler.

"Look! I am not in the mood to play around! I said I have an issue that needs to be taken care of! Are you going to listen or not?"

The hot breath on his face and redness in the other man's face were enough to tell Bischoff not to mess around. "Okay! Okay!" Chris let him go aggressively, nearly pushing him into the wall.

"I want Edge in a match."

"Chris, I can't do that." Eric jumped and immediately threw his hands up as Chris took a step towards him. "Wait! We're booked for tonight. There's no space. We don't even have enough space for next Monday. But luckily for you, I can give you a match at Vengeance."

Chris nodded. "Good." Chris turned and walk to the door.

"Chris, just one question. Why do you want this match so badly?"

Chris sighed at the thought. "It's personal." He pulled the door open and let it swing shut behind him.

"You're lucky you are one of my top stars Chris Jericho. Otherwise, I'd have your ass fired."

* * *

Chris took a deep breath before walking into the hotel room he shared with his girlfriend, Trish. All of the lights were out, except for the one in the bedroom. He took his shoes off at the door and tiptoed into the bedroom, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep.

He came into the room and saw her sitting up in the bed, flipping through the channels on the television. She didn't look at him. He knew that she could tell something was up with him but he just didn't know how to tell her. That flood of guilt came over him as he looked at her. It came every time he looked at her. How could he lie to her everyday? He wanted to tell her the truth so badly, but he just couldn't.

He walked over to the bed as though he were walking on eggshells. He sat down beside her, noticing the way she tensed up. He leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek but she pulled away a little bit. Chris felt his heart seize up. He pulled away from her, not sure of what to say.

The television suddenly clicked off and he looked at his girlfriend. She didn't bother to turn to him, but spoke to him. "We need to talk Chris."

He nodded even though she wasn't looking at him. Maybe he wouldn't be using those two days as he had planned.

"Chris, I can't take this anymore. There's a distance growing between us and I'm sure you know that. I don't understand what's going on with you and I don't get why you're not telling me. Chris, I want you to tell me now. What's going on?"

Chris sighed as he stared into her beautiful brown eyes. He loved her so much. "Trish, I know I haven't been myself lately. I've just been feeling guilty."

"About what?"

"I'm not the man you think I am. I'm not good enough for you Trish. You always tell me how amazing I am and how lucky you are to have me. But that's not true. You deserve so much more than me." Chris paused and sat back, letting his head fall against the headboard. After all of this thinking, he still wasn't sure how to tell her. He couldn't get the words out.

He heard Trish sigh. The bed shifted as she moved closer to him. Her hands were on his face and chest, trying to comfort him. "Chris, is that why you've been pulling away from me? Baby, why didn't you tell me that? There's no reason for you to feel that way. You know how much I love you. I love you the way you are Chris. You are perfect for me. I love you. Don't you know that?"

Chris closed his eyes as tears threatened him. He swallowed hard. "I know."

"Look at me." Chris looked at her, despite the sign of tears in his eyes. She pursed her lips, sadness filling her heart at the sight of him. "Aww, baby. Don't ever feel like you aren't good enough for me. You are. Please tell me when you feel that way. I hate it when you pull away from me." She laid her head on his chest and rubbed his abdomen.

God, she thought _that_ was what was wrong with him. How could he even bring himself to tell her the truth now? Not with her so relieved. He rubbed her head. He always loved the feel of her hair.

"Chris, why would you feel that you're not good enough for me?" She sat up and looked at him. He looked into her eyes and saw so much love and concern. He didn't deserve this from her. He shook his head. He couldn't do this now.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, baby. I just want you to know that that is not true. You are wonderful."

"Okay. I know, I know. You don't have to say it anymore." Trish nodded.

"You know what's funny?" Trish shook her head at herself and smiled. "All this time I thought you were pushing me away because you didn't love me anymore."

Chris frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. He shot up and grabbed each of her arms. "Don't you ever think that. I love you so much. I couldn't even describe to you how much I love you or how much you mean to me. No matter what, don't ever doubt that I love you. Please promise me. Promise me you won't doubt it again. Please tell me you'll just have faith. Please."

Trish stared at him in shock. Shocked by how adamant he was. She nodded. "Okay."

Chris let go of her, looking down at the bed. "I'm sorry. I just hate that you thought that."

"Don't worry. I know now." She moved even closer to him, caressing his leg. "Chris, it's been over a month since we've…you know." Her hand traveled farther up, slowly. She leaned in, placing a soft kiss on each of his cheeks. "Let me make you feel better honey." She planted a soft kiss on his lips. Her hand got even closer to him, dangerously close.

He wanted to give in so badly. He wanted to make love to her like he never had. But he couldn't make love to her after making love to another woman. He pulled back from her kiss just as it began to deepen and grabbed her exploring hand. "Trish, I can't do this right now. Please, I just can't do this now."

Trish couldn't help but feel hurt but since she finally knew what was going on, she figured she could understand. "Okay. Then at least just hold me and fall asleep with me."

Chris nodded. He could at least do that for her. For all he knew, it would probably be the last time he held her like that. Tomorrow was his last day to tell her the truth. He needed to make the most of this time with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Caught in the Middle

Author: Shantay

Email: PG-13

Content: Swearing, drama, references to sex…

Timeline: Let's take this back to a couple years ago. Before Lita/Kane. Lita's neck was never broken and she never left. But Matt and Jeff did split as a team. Jeff still left WWE and Matt went to Smackdown.

Summary: Chris could never have imagined being in love, let alone with two women at the same time. Now, he's stuck trying to decide whether to break his girlfriend's heart or his other love. Chris, Trish, Lita, Christian, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people…tear…

Distribution: Please just ask me first.

Chris walked to the door. He didn't look very presentable in his shorts and t-shirt, but it didn't matter. He hadn't really left the room. He'd wanted to spend most of his time with Trish before he broke the news to her. But now, Trish had gone downstairs to Stacy's room for a bit. He pulled the door open. "Hey." He was caught off guard.

Amy smiled and fidgeted her fingers a little bit. "Hi." He immediately reached out and pulled her in the room, leading her over to couch.

"What are you doing here? Are you sure you're okay walking around like this?"

"Chris, I'm fine. I feel a lot better than before. It's okay."

He sat down beside her and held both of her hands between his. "You weren't really feeling well before. Are you sure this is okay?"

Amy smiled at his concern. "I was more emotionally hurt than physically. I feel fine. I'm getting over it. I needed to get out of my room anyways. I was going crazy just sitting in there doing nothing."

"Okay." He ran a hand through her hair. "What's up?"

She looked away from him. "Have you told her?"

Chris sighed. "No."

Amy looked back to him. "Well, you know you have to tell her today. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything. I was just wondering."

"I know you're not. I guess I just still can't figure out what to say." Chris groaned and leaned over, burying his face in his hands.

Amy placed her hand comfortingly on his back, moving it in circles. "I know. I'm sorry Chris. I really don't mean to pressure you. I just know that this is what you have to do. Not just for me or Trish, but for yourself too. I don't want you to keep living in guilt Chris."

"I don't know how Trish will take this. I never wanted to hurt her."

Amy swallowed. She wanted to support Chris. But she couldn't deny that it hurt when he talked about Trish. Her only dream was to be his one and only love but unfortunately, she couldn't have that.

"I know you didn't. Honestly, she'll probably blow up at first. But she just needs time to understand. She needs time to herself to figure things out. It'll all work out in the end. She'll forgive…you."

He looked up at her as her voice cracked. He sat up and put his arms around her neck, holding her close. "Thank you. Thank you for being here, for understanding. Thank you for being you. I love you."

Amy sighed, running her hands up and down his back. She loved the warmth of his closeness. She loved his feel. It gave her so much comfort. She felt safe and loved in his arms.

"I love you too."

She pulled back from him just as the door swung open.

"Baby, you didn't tell me you had a match against-" Trish cut off as she came further into the room and saw Chris and Amy on the couch. She stopped, looking a little confused. "Hey…Amy." Amy didn't usually visit, so she couldn't figure out why the redhead would possibly be there now.

"Hey Trish." Amy shot a look at Chris and then stood. "I guess I'll see you guys later." She wanted to give Chris time to tell Trish the truth. She was about to walk away when Chris reached up and grabbed her arm. She looked back down at him.

"Sit down."

Amy stared at him a little while, trying to figure out what he was doing. After a few moments she sat down slowly on the couch. Chris wouldn't look at her, instead focusing on his fidgeting fingers. She noticed how he swallowed hard. He then stood up. He walked over to Trish. His hands came up and caressed her arms, as he still wouldn't look at either of the women in the room.

Chris finally looked at her, taking a deep breath. "Honey, please sit down on the couch."

Trish eyed her boyfriend suspiciously. "Chris, you're really scaring me. What's going on?"

"I'm about to tell you. Just sit down on the couch first." Trish walked over to the couch and sat down on the other end, far from Amy. Chris still stood there, frozen.

"Well? What's going on?" Chris still didn't respond. Trish searched for all the possibilities. Suddenly, it clicked. Trish turned to Amy. "Are you okay Amy?" Both Chris and Amy looked at Trish, baffled by her sudden change. "After everything that's happened to you and you suddenly being here, it just makes sense. Is something wrong with you?"

"I'm fine Trish." Trish drew back, even more confused than before. If that wasn't what was going on, then what could it possibly be?

Chris came over to his girlfriend and knelt down in front of her. He took her small, soft hands in his. "Sweetie, there's nothing wrong with Amy. She's perfectly fine." Chris swallowed again. "I-I have to tell you the truth. I haven't been honest with you."

Trish nodded, trying to ignore the fact that her heart was racing. What did he mean he hadn't been honest with her? What could possibly be going on? And what did it have to do with Amy? Trish looked at Amy once again and turned back to Chris.

"God, there's no easy way to say this. I haven't been able to tell you. I just haven't been able to figure out how to tell you in the right way." There were beads of sweat forming at the top of his head, ready to fall. He'd never been this nervous in his life. He knew he was about to break her heart and he couldn't figure out how to make it any easier.

"Y-you know you can tell me anything Chris." Trish could barely get the words out straight. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but she could have sworn Chris's hands were trembling.

Chris nodded. He licked his lips nervously and turned away once more. He then looked back into those scared brown eyes. "I love you Trish. Don't doubt that, okay?" He paused again. "But, I love someone else too."

Trish's chest rose heavily with each deep breath. No, that didn't make sense. It was joke. Chris was always acting like clown. This must have been his sick idea of a joke. "What are you talking about? Someone else?"

Chris didn't know if he could say it again. "I'm in love with two different women."

Trish pulled her hands out of Chris's, letting one hand come up and shakily run through her hair. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She didn't have her emotions straight. That simple idea was too much for her to comprehend. "H-how? Why? Who.." Trish turned teary eyes on a very uncomfortable Amy, who shifted in her seat. She looked back at her boyfriend, shaking her head slowly.

"How could you Chris? How is that even possible? How could you love two different women? How could you lie to me?"

"I'm sorry Trish. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't mean to hurt me? Oh God…" Trish looked up to the ceiling and bit down on her lip, trying to will the tears back. She couldn't break down. She needed answers. "Get off of me." Chris didn't move at first, instead trying to reason with her. Trish sat up again and shoved at his chest. "Get off of me!" Chris sighed and stood up. Trish stood up in front of him, standing toe-to-toe with him, not showing any weakness. She'd been so weak and blind before, but never again. She wouldn't be so vulnerable again.

"So, how long have you been cheating on me?"

"We haven't been cheating."

Trish nodded, disbelievingly. "Uh-huh…so, you're in love with her and you haven't been doing anything? That's the biggest bunch of bullshit I've ever heard. Have you slept with her?"

Chris looked away. "Yes."

Trish threw her hands up in the air and stepped away from him. "That doesn't sound like nothing to me Chris!"

"It was only one time.", he tried to reason.

"Oh, you're so noble.", she spat out sarcastically.

Chris wanted to step up to her, but he knew he should give her space, otherwise she might blow up and run away. "I slept with her one time Trish. I'll be completely honest with you. I've always wanted to do more because I love her. But I love you too and I wouldn't do that to you. I didn't sleep with you after that because I felt so guilty about what I'd done. And I knew it wouldn't be fair to you to do that. Trish, I shouldn't have slept with Amy that night. It was a huge mistake."

Amy looked away from the two blondes. She felt choked up, as hot, stinging tears came to her eyes. She never knew he felt that way about their night together. She thought it had meant as much to him as it had to her, but she was wrong, apparently. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hide her emotions.

"Trish, I know this is so very wrong. I just can't control my feelings. I knew I needed to tell you the truth. I should have done it a long time ago, but here I am now. Please understand."

Trish had her arms folded over her chest. She turned to Chris, giving him a look to kill. "Understand? You've got to be kidding me. So, you say you love the both of us. Okay, who do you love more?"

Chris eyebrows furrowed deeply, his face scrunched up. He looked to Amy for a few moments and then back to his girlfriend. Amy stared back, anxious, but also, petrified to hear what he would say. Chris faced Trish once again. "I don't know."

"Are you trying to tell me you love both of us equally?"

Chris opened his mouth to try to say something, but nothing was coming to mind. He had no idea what to say.

Trish groaned. "Oh please Chris. You're just thinking with you dick. All you care about is having both of us in bed."

"That's not true! It's not like that!"

Trish was caught off guard at his aggressiveness.

Chris took a deep breath, his features softening. His body loosened up. "I'm sorry. It's just not true. I love both of you. I really do."

Trish put her hands over her face. "I feel like such an idiot. I always tell you how perfect and amazing you are. I've been a fool, thinking you could never do anything to hurt me. How could I have been so blind?"

"I'm so sorry."

Trish looked at him angrily, her lips pressed together tightly. "You're sorry, alright. How long has this been going on?"

"A few months." He was like a scolded child, his voice quiet.

"Oh God." Her voice cracked and she brought her hand up to her nose, trying to fight back the tears again. Chris wanted to hold her so badly. He wanted to hold her like he had when she found out about her knee and her father. Trish's eyes peered up angrily at Amy. Her hands balled up into fists. "You bitch. You saw how happy Chris and I were. And you just came in and ruined everything."

Amy didn't know how it had all turned on her suddenly. She stood up. "Trish, it's not like that. I'm in the same position as you are."

"No the hell you aren't! I'm his girlfriend! He's supposed to love me! He was with me first, you whore!"

"Trish, please. This isn't her fault." Chris stepped between the two women, but Trish easily ignore him and stepped to the side, so she could see Amy.

"Why couldn't you find yourself your own man instead of seducing mine?"

"I didn't seduce your man Trish." Amy's voice was strong and loud. She immediately took a deep breath, calming yourself. "It's not like that. This wasn't just some affair. I love him."

Trish charged at Amy, but was stopped by Chris. "Don't say that!! You liar!! You're a cheap fucking slut!"

"Trish stop! You're mad at me, not her! It's not her fault." Chris let her go as she calmed down.

Trish walked around in circles. "Wow, you even defend her." She approached him again and shoved at his chest. "I hate you Chris! I can't believe you would do something like this to me! I thought you loved me!" She turned away from him again.

"I do!"

Trish snapped around to him, gesturing wildly with her hands. "No, you don't! If you did, you would never have lied to me! You would never have done this with her!" Trish took off for the bedroom, slamming the door. Chris took a few moments to snap back into reality, immediately taking off after Trish. The door slammed and the yelling was clear through the doors.

Amy sighed. The tears were burning her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She couldn't help but feel rejected. It was clear how Chris felt. He may not have admitted it, but it was obvious who he loved more and who he cared about more. He'd called the night he'd spent with her a mistake. Their only night together. A night she'd thought was full of love and passion. It meant nothing to him.

And tonight…he hadn't even paid her much attention once Trish walked in the door. Maybe that was a bit much to ask, but…she couldn't even tell that he cared about her. She thought she'd be able to pick up on it. Sure, he kept saying he loved both of them. But maybe he was waiting to let her down easy, just like he'd waited to tell Trish the truth.

She needed to get out of there. She walked to the door, and closed it quietly. She didn't want anyone to notice that she'd left, not that they probably would have anyways.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Caught in the Middle

Author: Shantay

Email: PG-13

Content: Swearing, drama, references to sex…

Timeline: Let's take this back to a couple years ago. Before Lita/Kane. Lita's neck was never broken and she never left. But Matt and Jeff did split as a team. Jeff still left WWE and Matt went to Smackdown.

Summary: Chris could never have imagined being in love, let along with two women at the same time. Now, he's stuck trying to decide whether to break his girlfriend's heart or his other love. Chris, Trish, Lita, Christian, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people…tear…

Distribution: Please just ask me first.

Christian drug himself to the door. Who the hell was there at 3 in the morning? He rubbed his hands over his eyes groggily as he pulled the door open. He had a hell of a lot of words for the person behind the door. He opened his mouth, but cut off as soon as he saw a red-eyed Amy. He pulled her into the room and closed the door.

She stood with her back to him, her arms wrapped around herself. He could see her body trembling slightly. He wondered where she'd been all night.

He stepped up to her cautiously and placed a hand on her shoulder. He was surprised when she suddenly spun around and fell into his arms, laying her head against his shoulder. He tightened his arms around her, holding her closer, trying to give her some kind of comfort.

"I think it's over Christian." Her quiet voice seemed so loud in the stillness of the room.

"What's over?" He rubbed her back.

"Chris chose Trish."

Christian pushed her back, looking into her eyes. That couldn't be possible. As hung up as he was about all of this before, Chris couldn't have possibly made a choice yet. Or could he? "Come on. Sit down." Christian walked her over to the couch. "Do you want something to drink or anything?"

She simply shook her head, staring at the floor.

"What happened?" He just couldn't believe that Chris had chosen so soon. Maybe Amy had misinterpreted something.

"I went over to his room and then Trish came back. And Chris decided to tell her the truth about us. And Trish was really mad. She told Chris she hated him. And she called me a whore and a slut."

Christian listened carefully but he didn't hear anything about Chris choosing Trish over Amy. "When did Chris say he had chosen Trish?"

"He didn't say that." Amy sighed, leaning over more.

"So, why do you think he has?"

Amy sat back up and looked up at him with teary eyes. "Because he said our night together was a mistake. And he was only concerned about Trish. I could feel it. It was like his only concern was making sure Trish stayed with him. When Trish ran in the room, he didn't even look at me. He ran after her. I just know. I can tell. It's all over."

Christian pulled Amy into his arms again. He shushed her, rocking her slightly. "He was probably just concerned because Trish was really upset. I think he was just trying to comfort her. I don't think it's because he chose her over you."

She shook her head against his chest. "No, I felt it. I could tell. He loves Trish more than me. I should have known. They have a history. They've been together longer. They've been through so much together. I could never have that with Chris."

Christian didn't know what to say. She was right. Chris and Trish had a history. He had to admit that when he first found out about Amy, he was a little angry himself. He felt that she was ruining something perfect. It took him a while to convince himself that it wasn't Amy's fault. It wasn't like she and Chris had actually been doing anything. It sort of just happened.

He decided to change the topic a little bit. "How long ago was that?"

"A few hours ago."

"Where have you been since then?"

"Walking around. I haven't been back to my room yet. I just needed fresh air."

Both of their heads shot up at the knock on the door.

"I wonder what would make everyone assume I'm awake at 3 in the morning." He felt better when he got her to laugh a little bit.

"I'm sorry. I just needed someone to talk to."

"It's alright." Amy stood up.

"Can I use your bathroom really quick? I really need to clean up."

"Sure." Amy gave him a smile of gratitude and went to the bathroom as he went to answer the door.

He pulled the door open to find his best friend standing there, looking very on edge. Chris walked right past Christian, breathing heavily. He turned as Christian closed the door. "Man, I'm fucked."

Christian sighed. "Let's talk about it. I think I'm gonna get a talk show. Christian's Comfort Corner."

Chris stared at him with his brows furrowed, far beyond confused. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's sit down."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do.", Chris said as they sat on the couch. "I told Trish the truth and she hates me. She won't even speak to me anymore. She kicked me out of the room. She took this worse than I could have imagined."

"I think she just needs time. She just found out that you are in love with another woman. That's a lot to take."

"I know." Chris groaned and sat back against the couch, letting his head lay over the edge. "I didn't mean to hurt her like this. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know." Christian couldn't help but notice that Chris was only talking about Trish. Was Amy right? Had Chris really chosen Trish over her? Christian decided to venture out there and see what the deal was. "What about Amy? I mean…does she know that you told Trish the truth?"

"Yea. She was there."

"Oh." Christian nodded. A few moments passed in silence. It seemed like forever, but it could not have been.

Chris looked at Christian. "Jay, I'm worried. Amy left while Trish and I were arguing and I haven't been able to find her. I've been looking for hours. I have no idea where she could be."

Christian breathed a sigh of relief. He caught himself at the curious look on Chris's face. "Look, Chris…"

"Thank you Jay for the talk and all. I think I'm fine now. I'll just-"

Amy froze mid-sentence as her eyes made contact with those of the man she loved. Her breathing started to grow heavy. She couldn't move as he stared at her in disbelief. She wasn't sure if he had jumped over the couch, ran around it or what as his arms were suddenly around her. She melted into his arms. His touch gave her that same safe, comforting feeling she'd always gotten from him. She felt another wave of tears come over her as he held her. She wanted to give in to his touch, but she couldn't do that. It was over. She couldn't fall back in.

She pushed away from him, wiping aggressively at her eyes. "Is she okay?"

Chris looked at her, confused and hurt. Why was she pushing away from him? "No, she's still mad."

"Oh. Well, don't worry about it. She'll forgive you. You two will be back together soon. I know you will." She turned to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm. He wasn't about to let her get away.

"What are you talking about?" Amy felt like her knees were about to give out. Every time he touched her, she got so weak. She wanted to break down and cry right there. She knew she couldn't look at him or she would lose all composure.

"I'm telling you that I'm fine with your decision. I understand. You and Trish have a long history. You and Trish have something that you and I could never have. I know how much you love her. You always told me. I was wrong coming in and breaking you two up in the first place. And I'm gonna do what I should have done a long time ago. I'm stepping aside."

She breathed in deeply as he dropped her hand. He was letting go so easily. She walked toward the door as her body started to tremble. She didn't want to make him feel bad, seeing her emotional breakdown. She had to move on. There was no other choice.

She pulled the door open. She jumped when his hand suddenly pushed it shut again.

"Okay. First of all, what decision did I make? And second of all, where did you get an idea like that?"

She still refused to look at him, even though he was so close to her, practically breathing on her. "I know you love Trish more. You didn't have to say. I could tell. You told her that our night together was a mistake."

"Oh God." He ran his hand through his hair. "Look at me."

She shook her head. She didn't want to break down. She didn't want to have the urge to fall back in. That was exactly what would happen if she started crying and he comforted her. She'd just want to be with him again. She'd never get over this.

"Please look at me."

She shook her head again, a tear falling from each eye. She thought she was done crying. Why did he have to make this so damn hard? "Please Chris. I just need time to myself. I need to get through this on my own."

"Why won't you look at me?"

"I can't. Please, don't make this harder." Her voice came out in shaky whimpers.

He grabbed her face, making her look at him, which didn't take much effort. More tears spilled from her eyes and he wiped them away with his thumbs. "I didn't choose her."

She tried to move her head from his grasp, but he held on more firmly. "Please don't walk out on me. I didn't choose her. I haven't made a decision."

She finally pushed away, but this time she continued to look at him. "But you told her we were a mistake. You told her that our one night together was a mistake. And I thought that it meant more to you than that."

"That's not how I meant it."

"I heard you say it. You said it was a mistake. What else could that mean?"

"It meant that I shouldn't have done it when I did. I shouldn't have cheated on her. But I loved that night. I loved being with you. It meant more to me than you could imagine. I just shouldn't have done it while I was with Trish."

She loosened up a little bit. It seemed as though she was giving in. "Would you take that night back?"

Chris looked off in the corner, thinking for a few moments. He looked back to her, shaking his head slowly. "No. I couldn't."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "It hurt, Chris."

"What hurt?"

"Watching the way you were with her. Hearing you call her all those loving names. Watching you chase after her and leave me standing there." She stopped as she heard her voice shaking again.

Chris sighed. He took a step closer to her, afraid that she would run away if he came too close. "I'm sorry. What else was I supposed to do? She was upset. I was trying to comfort her." He took another step closer so that he was only a few inches away. "The same way I would comfort you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He stepped closer. Now, his body was pressed against hers and she could feel the heat emanating off of his body. His hand came up and caressed her cheek. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to make you think that I had chosen Trish. She was really upset and I had to be there for her, as much as she would allow me to. Now, I have a question for you. Where have you been for the last four hours?"

She gave a weak smile. "Walking. You were looking?"

"Of course I was. You ran out on me and I had to make sure you were okay."

The redhead couldn't resist any longer. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. What a relief it was to know that she hadn't lost him just yet. She still had some hope. She pulled back and looked into his blue crystal eyes, one of her favorite features on him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He gave her a little squeeze. He was more than relieved that she was okay. He wouldn't be able to stand having her mad at him too.

The two of them looked across the room at Christian. He had a look on his face that they couldn't read. His mouth had turned into a half-smirk.

Chris's face scrunched up. "Why are you looking at us like that?"

Christian shrugged. "I just have a good feeling about this whole situation. I think all of this is going to be over really soon."

"Okay.", Chris said unsurely. He looked at Amy, who had a similar look of bewilderment on her face.

"Now, will you two get the hell outta my room so I can get some sleep?

Both Amy and Chris laughed. She looked at her love. "She kicked you out, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. You can stay in my room." He gave her a cautious look. "Not like that. We won't do anything. We won't even sleep in the same bed. I understand."

"Thank you."

"Come on." She pulled away from him and grabbed his hand. "Goodnight Christian."

"Yeah yeah. Go on now." Christian smiled at them. Amy walked through the door, but Chris paused just before leaving.

"We'll talk later. I wanna know what you meant earlier."

"No problem. Get out."

Christian sighed in relief. Maybe he could finally get some sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Caught in the Middle

Author: Shantay

Email: PG-13

Content: Swearing, drama, references to sex…

Timeline: Let's take this back to a couple years ago. Before Lita/Kane. Lita's neck was never broken and she never left. But Matt and Jeff did split as a team. Jeff still left WWE and Matt went to Smackdown.

Summary: Chris could never have imagined being in love, let along with two women at the same time. Now, he's stuck trying to decide whether to break his girlfriend's heart or his other love. Chris, Trish, Lita, Christian, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people…tear…

Distribution: Please just ask me first.

"Who is it?" Trish wrapped her bathrobe more tightly around herself, padding over to the door. She had just gotten out of a long, hot, much needed shower.

"It's me." Trish froze in her footsteps. What the hell was he doing here? He couldn't possibly think she had gotten over all of this so soon.

"I thought I told you I wasn't talking to you anymore."

"Please, please just listen to me Trishie. Please just let me talk to you."

"Oh God. Why am I about to do this?" She continued her walk to the door, sighing before she opened it. "Ten minutes Chris." She left him standing in the doorway, and sat down on the couch. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her boyfriend as he walked further into the room.

He stopped in the middle of the room, knowing it wasn't safe to be too close to her at the moment. "Trish, I am truly very, very sorry. I really never meant to hurt you. I know it's hard to understand. I know it's hard to believe that I care about you, but I do. I really, really do. I'll do anything to make this up to you."

She laughed to herself. "Anything?"

"Yes."

She stood up and approached him. "Well, tell that slut of yours that you will never see her again. You won't ever talk to her again because you've made your choice."

Chris was at a loss of words. He knew he'd said he would do anything, but he hadn't even thought that she would say that. Maybe he was crazy for believing that Trish would be as understanding as Amy. Or maybe it was just too soon. "I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"That's what I thought. Don't make promises you can't keep." She walked away from him, her arms still folded over her chest. "Do you have any idea how this makes me feel? I trusted you. I thought you were someone I could spend the rest of my life with. You were my perfect, handsome Chris. I don't even know who this man is."

Her words cut him deeply, although he'd expected to hear something like that. "I'm sorry. You have to believe that I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, guess what? It still hurts. That doesn't make it any better. I loved you with all of my heart. And unlike you, you were my one and only." She finally turned around and faced him. "Answer one question for me. Was that baby that she lost yours?"

Chris sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah."

Trish looked up to the ceiling trying to hold back the tears. "Please go."

"Trish, please-"

"No more. Not now. I can't take anymore. Please leave." Chris's shoulders dropped. He had no choice but to go. He left her alone in the room.

Trish went to lock the door. She couldn't let him back in. All he did was break her heart all over again. She collapsed against the door, sliding down, as a new wave of tears overcame her.

* * *

"So, at Vengeance, you will be facing Chris Jericho. And to make it interesting, let's make it a…Hell in the Cell match."

Amy stood from her seat as she heard the announcement. She couldn't let him do this. She needed to find him. She stormed out of the room and down the hallway.

She stopped Hurricane. "Do you know where Jericho is?"

"No. But I know he has a match right after this one. So try his dressing room. Are you okay? You seem really high-strung."

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." She took off without another word. In a few minutes, she was in front of Chris Jericho's dressing room. She didn't know what had possessed her to do it, but she just opened the door, without knocking.

Chris looked up, shocked at first, but then just finished tying his wrestling boots. He didn't seem to care.

"You can't do this Chris."

He didn't respond to her. He must have known that she had heard the conversation between Bischoff and Edge on the monitor.

Amy marched over to Chris and knelt in front of him. She grabbed his face forcefully and made him look into her eyes. She didn't know where this aggression was coming from, but at the moment it didn't matter. "Don't do it." She stated every word with assertiveness.

"I have to."

"No. Please Chris."

He got out of her hold and stood up. "Why not Amy? Don't you remember what that bastard did to you? He's not getting away with that."

"Just let all of it go away. What's done is done. He's not worth all of this."

"Amy, it's worth it. You're worth it. Our baby's worth it." Her head dropped at the memory. It brought back so much pain. It was harder to get over than she thought. Chris came up to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry. That's just what I think about all the time. I can't just let him walk away from that, thinking he's not going to pay."

"Aren't those two black eyes you gave him enough?"

"Not nearly." He felt her smile. His heart warmed knowing that she could at least still smile. But he had to know one thing. "Why don't you want me to fight him at Vengeance? The real reason."

She let go of him and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm stubborn. I've just never liked the thought of anyone doing anything for me. At least, not anything like that. I would always hate when Matt and Jeff would take on these random feuds because of me. Because, in the end, it always ended up hurting them. It never helped anything."

"Well, this will be different. I wanna make Edge suffer."

Amy nodded. "What about Trish? Does she know about the match and why you're fighting it?"

"No. She can't know why."

"Isn't this just going to hurt her more.?"

"Probably. But I don't know what else to do about that. I can't not fight him." Chris groaned. Damn this whole situation. "Look, I have a match. We'll talk about this later." He went over and opened the door. Being a gentleman, he let her walk through first.

Amy stopped as soon as they were both outside of the door. She turned and hugged him. She didn't hug him like she would if no one else was around. They still didn't want everyone to know. "Good luck. I love you." She whispered in his ear so that no one else could hear.

"Love you too." They pulled away from each other after only a few seconds and walked down the hallway in different directions.

* * *

Trish went into the closet as Chris walked down the hallway towards her. She'd seen his little interaction with Amy. She hadn't realized until now what she was doing. If she kept being angry with Chris, not talking to him, all she would do is push him away. Push him away right into that Amy's arms.

She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't lose him. She needed him. She wouldn't let that happen. She knew what she had to do now.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Caught in the Middle

Author: Shantay

Email: PG-13

Content: Swearing, drama, references to sex…

Timeline: Let's take this back to a couple years ago. Before Lita/Kane. Lita's neck was never broken and she never left. But Matt and Jeff did split as a team. Jeff still left WWE and Matt went to Smackdown.

Summary: Chris could never have imagined being in love, let along with two women at the same time. Now, he's stuck trying to decide whether to break his girlfriend's heart or his other love. Chris, Trish, Lita, Christian, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people…tear…

Distribution: Please just ask me first.

"Finally, Chris Jericho has ended his sorry, pathetic losing streak."

"Funny." Chris hit his best friend in the arm. They had gone out to a bar to celebrate and escape the drama that was now Chris's life.

"Chris, sometimes you hit a little too hard to just be playing." Christian rubbed the spot on his arm, which was now becoming sore.

"Who said I was playing?" They both laughed. Chris took a sip of the soda in front of him. He knew he was supposed to be out celebrating, but he was in no mood for alcohol. "Jay, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Remember that smart-ass remark you made a few nights ago. What did you mean by that?"

"What smart-ass remark? I make a lot you know." Chris smiled to himself. So, Christian wanted to play dumb. Okay, he'd just go along with it.

"Well, you know. All of that about you having a good feeling about the situation and it all being over soon. That stuff."

"Oh, that." Christian picked up his beer and took a big sip of it. He was trying his hardest to avoid answering or at least delay his answer. He placed the beer back on the table and looked out on the dance floor. "I just have a good feeling."

"No, it's not that simple. Why would you say that? Where did your 'good feeling' come from?"

"It's not something you'll understand right now."

Chris stared a hole through his best friend. Christian turned in Chris's direction, easing back slightly when he saw the look on his face. "Okay, okay. I just don't think your decision will be that hard to make in the long run."

Chris sat up, nodding his head. He had a smirk on his face. He looked where Christian had been looking not a minute ago. "Okay, so you won't tell me the truth. That's fine."

"Well, I don't wanna shift your decision in a direction it might not be going in."

Chris sent Christian a look, trying to read deeper into the statement that was just made. He then leaned in as though if someone heard, there would be trouble. "Just tell me then. I won't let it affect my decision. I just want to hear it."

Christian laughed to himself. "Right. I can believe that. No."

Chris sat back just as two young women approached the table. They looked fairly young, not too young though. One was tall with long, blonde hair. She had on a cute little pink shirt that said "Blondes Know How to Have Fun". Her friend was more of an average height, with equally long brunette hair. Her shirt was green with brown writing that said "Brunettes Do It Better".

"Hey fellas." The blonde had a thick, southern accent which would make sense since they were in Atlanta, Georgia. "Aren't y'all those cute wrestler guys that are always on TV?"

"We certainly are." Christian leaned in closer to the women, catching the look that Chris gave him. "What may we do for you ladies?"

The women seemed to have decided which man they each wanted. The brunette moved closer to Chris, while the blonde moved closer to Christian.

"My name's Sarah." The brunette sat on Chris's lap and stroked his face as she introduced herself.

"And mine is Becky." The blonde sat on Christian's lap and stroked his chest.

"Oh, what a pretty name." Christian flirted with Becky. He reached up and played with her long, blonde locks.

"Would you fellas like to dance?", Sarah asked as she leaned in closer to Chris. Chris smiled nervously and leaned back as she got too close.

"I'm sorry. I can't dance. My girlfriend would kill me." Sarah's mouth formed into a cute, little pout.

"Well, that's sad. I guess we'll have to save that dance for another time. Tell your girl she's really lucky."

"I will." Sarah stood from his lap.

"Ladies, he may not be able to dance, but I certainly am. And if you two don't mind taking turns or even sharing, then I can take both of you." Christian stood and grabbed both of the giddy girls' hands. He looked back at his friend.

"Looks like I'm the lucky one tonight."

Chris laughed at him and stood up. "Yeah. I'm gonna head back to the hotel. You have fun."

"I definitely will."

* * *

Chris stepped off of the elevator and turned down the hallway his room was on. He was surprised to look up and see Trish standing in front of his door.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" He was more than shocked to see her there.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay." Chris hurried and slipped his keycard into his room door. He let her walk in first and he followed.

She held her hands together as she walked into the room. She stopped in the middle as though she were lost. She took a deep breath and turned to him. "I'm very hurt by what you did. I mean you've lied to me for months and even cheated on me, even if it was only one time. But, I do love you. I've had a few days to think and I want to work this out with you. We have something special that I'm not ready to just throw away. I'm still upset. But I wanna work past it. And I know that I can forgive you eventually."

Chris felt a great weight lifted off of him. He wanted to hold her so badly. "Can I hug you?"

Trish looked off, thinking about what he'd just asked her. She couldn't exactly say that she was comfortable getting that close again, but she had to keep Chris near her. She couldn't let Amy have him. She nodded.

Chris approached her apprehensively. He put his arms around her, not holding her too close though. He breathed a sigh of relief when she wrapped her arms around him in return, even if it wasn't in the same way she usually hugged him. All he wanted was her forgiveness. He stepped back a little from her after a few moments.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do if you really hated me."

"I don't, so don't worry. But what about Amy now?"

Chris looked at her, cautiously. He hoped she didn't think that he was just going to forget about Amy now. "What about her?"

"Are you going to tell her that we're back together?"

"Oh God." Chris began to pace, running his fingers up and down his jaw-line.

"Oh God what?"

"Trish, I didn't mean to give you the impression that I was just going to forget about her. I can't do that. I love her. And I don't think we should do anything until I've made my decision."

She let out a sarcastic laugh. "Are you kidding me? You're willing to throw away everything we've had just like that? And you expect me to sit here and wait for you to choose either me or her? You have got to be out of your mind."

"I know it's not fair. I know. It's just hard. I love both of you in different ways. You and I have had so many special moments and at the same time, so have Amy and I. If you don't want to wait for me to make a decision, then please don't. Do what will make you happy."

Trish threw her hands up in the air. "Chris, what will make me happy is being with you. Don't you see that? Being with you and not having you thinking about another woman."

Chris's voice rose against his will. "I know that! And I wish I could give you that, but I can't! I can't give you what you want!"

She was taken aback by his reaction. She stepped back, unable to say anything. He walked up to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just so frustrated…with myself. I don't understand why I can't just choose." His voice had quieted greatly.

"Okay. Okay. Please Chris. Just give me time. This is a lot right now. Please just give me time."

"I understand. Take all the time you need." Trish nodded and walked past him, out of the room. He groaned and went over to his bed, falling on it. He had a lot of thinking to do. If he did know one thing for sure, it was that he couldn't put this decision off too much longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Caught in the Middle

Author: Shantay

Email: PG-13

Content: Swearing, drama, references to sex…

Timeline: Let's take this back to a couple years ago. Before Lita/Kane. Lita's neck was never broken and she never left. But Matt and Jeff did split as a team. Jeff still left WWE and Matt went to Smackdown.

Summary: Chris could never have imagined being in love, let along with two women at the same time. Now, he's stuck trying to decide whether to break his girlfriend's heart or his other love. Chris, Trish, Lita, Christian, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people…tear…

Distribution: Please just ask me first.

"I need to talk to you."

Eric Bischoff stood from his desk, glaring at the young woman standing in front of him. "You people seem to think it's alright for you to waltz around here, just barging into my office and demanding anything you want, whenever you want."

"I'm sorry, but I figured it could benefit you too."

His ears perked at that statement. Anything that benefited him couldn't be bad. Maybe it was worth a listen. "Okay, talk."

"I have a problem with Amy Dumas. I need a match against her. I was hoping I could get one against her for Vengeance. You don't have any women's matches. Don't you think you need at least one for ratings sake?"

Eric smirked to himself and made huffing sound. "You make an interesting proposition. But, what about your knee Miss Stratus?"

Trish sent him a smirk right back. "Luckily, my doctor has cleared me to wrestle by then. And what could be a better return match? I mean, I would have to wear a knee brace while wrestling but that's okay. I want to make the bitch suffer, as soon as possible."

"So in six days you will be completely able to compete?"

Trish nodded happily. "Yep. And I will make sure you don't regret letting me have the match."

Bischoff laughed yet again. "Oh you better not. Okay, you've got your match." What harm could there be in seeing two gorgeous women try to beat the hell out of each other?

"Thank you so much." Trish nearly bounced out of her boss's office.

Trish marched to the gorilla. Good, that was just what she'd hoped. Amy was standing there, ready for her match. And even better, there were cameramen nearby. She was going to embarrass her. And this was only the beginning of it.

Trish ran up to the concentrated redhead and grabbed her by the hair. Amy yelped in surprise and pain. "I bet you thought you were going to get away with what you did to me." Trish pulled Amy back by the hair, so that she could look into her eyes. She wanted her to see that she was not messing around. She wanted Amy to see her anger. "Tonight is only the beginning Amy. I'm gonna make sure you pay for all of this."

Trish drug Amy by the hair over to the concrete wall. She pulled the redhead back and then sent her head full force into the wall. The redhead fell to the ground, clutching at her head, and wincing in pain. Trish kicked her in the stomach. The rage that was overtaking her was something she'd never felt before in her life. She actually hated this woman and wanted to cause her as much pain as humanly possible.

The cameramen were surrounding the two women. Trish couldn't have felt better. She wanted Amy to suffer. The furious blonde looked around the gorilla, grinning evilly when she caught sight of the concession stand. She picked the pained woman up off of the ground by her red hair, practically dragging her within a few feet away of the concession stand.

"You like snacks, don't you Amy? I hope you do." A strength that she didn't know she had came over her. She pulled Amy back and threw her with all of her might into the concession stand. She couldn't explain the satisfaction she felt as the cart fell down from the impact, the boards and bars that formed a roof over the tiny concession stand falling down on the redhead.

Amy looked lifeless, barely moving underneath the mess. Her breathing was heavy. Trish hoped that she was hurting. Hurting as much as she herself had been hurting when she found out the love of her life was in love with another woman.

Trish picked up a bag of popcorn that had fallen over, but was still half full and dumped it out on the fallen woman. "I hope it hurts Amy! I hope it hurts as much as you forced me to be hurt!"

The blonde leaned over and picked up a large-sized cup and filled it with water from the fountain next to where the stand had stood. She took a sip of the water and smirked down at the woman, who was being surrounded by trainers and paramedics. Trish walked up to Amy and stared down at her face. It made her sick. This woman had stolen her man and caused her heart to be broken.

Trish leaned in close. "I hope this teaches you a lesson! Stay the hell away from my man!" She flipped her cup over, letting all of the cold water splash down on Amy. It caused the redhead to snap out of her unconscious state, gasping for air. Trish laughed evilly and walked away from her crime scene.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Caught in the Middle

Author: Shantay

Email: PG-13

Content: Swearing, drama, references to sex…

Timeline: Let's take this back to a couple years ago. Before Lita/Kane. Lita's neck was never broken and she never left. But Matt and Jeff did split as a team. Jeff still left WWE and Matt went to Smackdown.

Summary: Chris could never have imagined being in love, let along with two women at the same time. Now, he's stuck trying to decide whether to break his girlfriend's heart or his other love. Chris, Trish, Lita, Christian, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people…tear…

Distribution: Please just ask me first.

"Is she in here? Can I please see her?" The trainer nodded, letting the frantic man enter the room.

She was trying to sit up on the table. She winced in pain as she did so, holding her head in one hand and feeling at her back with her other hand. She didn't notice that he was there. She sighed heavily as she finally completed the agonizing task of sitting up.

"Oh my God."

Her head snapped up as she heard his voice. She tried to put on a smile for him, but it didn't work very well. She didn't want him to worry about her. He rushed over to her, touching her, trying to help her in any way possible.

"Chris, please don't worry. I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine."

"Don't lie to me. I saw you trying to sit up."

She gave in. "Okay. So my back is killing me and I have a serious migraine, but it's not anything that I haven't felt before. I _am_ a wrestler you know. It'll be fine in a couple of days. So don't worry."

He seemed to calm down a little bit at that. But he was still obviously very worried about her. "I'll take you back to the hotel when you're ready and make sure that you're okay. And don't try to argue with me because you know it won't work."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

Chris stepped away from her. There was obviously something else on his mind. His face was scrunched up, his hands running through his hair. He was deep in thought.

"Chris, what's wrong?"

He looked her. He just stared at her as though he were deciding whether it was safe to talk to her about it. He finally decided that it was okay. "I just can't believe she did this. That Trish was not the Trish that I know. I've never seen her like that. I don't understand."

"She loves you Chris. And she wants to keep you no matter what it takes. And that means taking me out of the picture."

Chris knew the truth, he just didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to believe that Trish was capable of what she did tonight. Or maybe he didn't want to believe that he had caused this.

"Chris, I'm sorry. But after tonight, I can't play nice girl anymore. She's made it very clear that she wants to seriously hurt me and I'm not gonna let her get away with it."

That was exactly what he didn't want. He didn't want the two of them fighting because of him. He didn't want either of them to get hurt because of him. He opened his mouth to say something, but they were interrupted as the trainer reentered the room.

"Okay Amy, you look fine. Nothing's broken. Just ice your back and take two Tylenols every four hours. You know the deal." He handed her the ice pack in one hand and a packet filled with Tylenol in the other. She took it and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Jim." He smiled and left the room again.

She sighed as the door shut. "This is going to be a fun night."

Chris stared at her. Her hair was still damp from the water and there were little morsels of crushed popcorn all over her. And then her face, she looked so miserable, despite the act she tried to give him. He knew that her misery was because of him. He would make it up to her.

"You're very right. This is gonna be a hell of a fun night." He walked up to her, standing between her legs. "Tonight, I'm going to be your slave. You can make me do whatever you want me to do." It brought a genuine smile to her face.

"That's pretty dangerous. You could end up regretting that."

He shrugged. "We'll see. First, let's get you back to your room." He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her slide off of the table. He looked at her when she cringed in pain. She looked at him and smiled to the best of her ability. He rolled his eyes at her and helped her walk out of the room.

Chris flipped through all of the channels as he sat on Amy's bed. That's exactly why he hated television. There was never anything on. He flipped the television off and tossed the remote on the bed. The door to the bathroom opened and Amy walked through in nothing but a towel, her damp hair pinned up out of her face.

Chris looked away, biting down on his lip. He tried not to look. That wasn't why he was there. He was supposed to be helping her get better, not thinking these naughty thoughts about her. She walked over to her bag, trying to kneel down and get her clothes out of it, but she stood back up, an expression of pain crossing her face. Chris went over to her.

"Look, let me help you." He lifted the bag up and held it in front of her so that she could get her clothes out.

"Thanks." She went back into the bathroom. When she came out she had on a tank top and a pair of shorts, and a towel in hand. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed the icepack. "Icing time." She folded the towel once over the ice pack and came back over to the bed. She lifted her shirt up some and laid on her stomach on the bed. She looked across the room at Chris, who seemed to be in a trance, staring at her. "Can you help me?"

He snapped out of his trance and came over to her. He grabbed the towel and icepack from her, placing it across her back. He then sat beside her on the bed.

"What was that about? Are you okay? Why were you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

She rested her chin on her arms, looking away from him. "I don't know how to describe it. But you were definitely staring at me and you were very deep in thought."

There was a silence. Amy turned over, disregarding the icepack and looked at him again. He was staring at her yet again, staring into her eyes. She tried to read the look in his eyes, but what she was seeing couldn't be possible. He hadn't looked at her like that since…that night.

She couldn't do anything as he leaned down towards her. She just continued to stare into his eyes as he approached her and then captured her lips. She brought her hands up and ran them over his face, through his hair, over his back, anywhere she could touch. She'd longed for this closeness for so long.

The kiss deepened more and more. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her up slightly. He held her head with his hand. Her lips were so soft. It was like every time he kissed her was the first time all over again. There was a thrill and a passion that he always thought couldn't be repeated. There was something magical that he felt every time he kissed her. It felt right. And for those few moments he felt like all of his problems were solved.

He laid her back down flat on the bed. He let his hands wander down her body to find the button to her shorts. He unfastened them, about to unzip them. He suddenly broke the kiss. He licked his lips as he stared into her eyes. "Oh shit." He broke eye contact with her and stood up, pacing around the room.

Amy sat up to the best of her ability, touching her now kiss-swollen lips. "What? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"You're sorry? I'm not."

Chris groaned. "I know. But it was wrong."

Amy sighed. "Why was it wrong?"

"It just wasn't…fair."

"Fuck fair!" Chris's head snapped in her direction. Her voice had risen dramatically and she was turning red. "Do you think I give a damn about being fair right now? Trish will just have to get over it. Didn't you see what she did to me tonight? I'm not here bitching and moaning about that." She sat up on her knees, wincing in pain. She then reached down and re-buttoned her shorts as she continued to talk. "I want you Chris. And I don't care anymore about being fair to Trish. She's not even your damn girlfriend anymore." She suddenly grabbed her head, looking as though she were about to fall over.

Chris ran over to her, grabbing her in his arms. "Okay, calm down. Come on. Sit down." He helped her sit back down on the bed. He grabbed a few of the pillows and put them behind her, so that she could sit up comfortably. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy.", she shot out, sarcastically.

Chris sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Let's not talk about Trish or this entire situation. And let's not do anything we shouldn't be doing, especially in your condition."

Amy stared at him, finally giving in. "Okay. But you have to do one thing for me to make all of this up."

"What?"

"Give me a back massage." She flashed him a winning smile and he couldn't resist.

"Sure. Lay down." She laid flat on her stomach. Chris sat beside her and began to give her a back massage.

Amy sighed as she closed her eyes. She knew Chris didn't want her to fight Trish. But for once she couldn't give him what he wanted. Trish started something that she was going to finish. She had a score to settle. She felt horrible that it was going to hurt him, but she couldn't help that now.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Caught in the Middle

Author: Shantay

Email: PG-13

Content: Swearing, drama, references to sex…

Timeline: Let's take this back to a couple years ago. Before Lita/Kane. Lita's neck was never broken and she never left. But Matt and Jeff did split as a team. Jeff still left WWE and Matt went to Smackdown.

Summary: Chris could never have imagined being in love, let along with two women at the same time. Now, he's stuck trying to decide whether to break his girlfriend's heart or his other love. Chris, Trish, Lita, Christian, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people…tear…

Distribution: Please just ask me first.

Trish knocked on Christian's door. She needed someone to talk to. She had no idea where Chris was and she was sure that he hated her. Her breath caught in her throat when the door opened.

"Trish? Come in." Christian stepped aside to allow Trish into the room.

Trish turned to him, knowing what he was going to ask. She could tell by the look on his face. "I know Jay. I know what you're gonna say. Don't even say it. Have you talked to Chris yet?"

Christian shook his head. "I'm sorry Trish. I have to ask. Why did you do that?"

"I was so angry. All of this stuff with Chris is her fault. I know it is. And I hate that she's come in and ruined everything that's kept me going for the last few months. And I want her to pay for that." Trish breathed heavily. Just the thought of that woman got her blood boiling.

"You know, Chris is probably pretty upset about this."

Trish sighed, her angry look turning to a regretful one. "I know. And for that reason, I shouldn't have done it. But I hate her. And I couldn't help the feeling that came over me when I saw her."

Christian walked up to her. "Trish, this isn't her fault."

"Yes, the hell it is."

"No, it's not."

"Jay, how did all of this happen? I know that you've known about it from the beginning." She sat down on the couch, looking up at Christian. She needed to know. She needed to know what she'd been so blind to for the past few months.

Christian was reluctant to tell her. But he knew Trish. She wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. "Well, Chris and Amy were just friends at first. You know. They weren't that close at first, but they started to hang out more and they became closer. They didn't become really close until about a couple months into your relationship. And I just noticed that Chris started to talk more and more about her."

"I should have seen it coming. But I never believed Chris would just fall for any other woman."

"I don't think it's that simple Trish. Amy's not just some other woman. From what he would tell me, they have so much in common and he loves being around her. It's not like he didn't know her before. Chris knows what kind of person Amy is and he loves it. He'd always say that he could count on her to pick him up when he was down." Christian paused, knowing this was hurting Trish. But he knew she deserved to know the whole truth. "He said he was never unhappy when he got around her."

Trish's heart broke hearing about the way another woman made her boyfriend feel. "So, he loves her more than me."

"Trish, I don't know what is or was going through his head."

She nodded. "When did he tell you he was in love with her?"

"About a month before you hurt your knee. He told her first though and she told him she loved him too. He said he was going to tell you the truth, he just needed to figure things out for himself. Then you got hurt and your father died and he felt incredibly guilty. He didn't want to tell you that while you were in pain. He knew you needed him there. He wanted to be there for you."

"So he stayed with me out of guilt?"

Christian sighed. No matter how he said it, it didn't come out right. "No, he didn't tell you sooner because he felt guilty. He loves you Trish."

"How much could he possibly love me if he was cheating on me with another woman?"

"Trish, it wasn't like that. They only slept together that one time. And Chris felt so guilty about that. He'd always tell me before that he never wanted to do anything with Amy because he was with you. He knew it would be wrong. I think he only kissed her a couple of times before he slept with her."

Trish leaned on her knees and held her head in her hands. "It sounds like he wants to be with her more than me."

Christian remained silent for a while. He couldn't deny that statement. He didn't know what Chris was thinking. He sat with Trish on the couch, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Look, he still hasn't chosen yet. So don't think about that right now."

She looked up at him with a look of disbelief. "How can I not think about it? That's all I think about now. My life has been turned upside down. I miss him. And I know for a fact that the Chris I fell in love with would have never fallen in love with another woman. She changed him. And she's gonna pay."

Trish stood, ready to march out of the door. Christian grabbed her hand. "Trish, think about this. Don't do anything you're gonna regret. You could lose Chris if you take this too far."

She turned to him. He didn't know how to read the expression on her face. There were tears in her eyes. "You know as well as I do that I've already lost Chris."

Christian let go of her hand and she walked out of the room. He didn't know how to help her. She had lost the Chris she wanted. The one who loved only her and no one else. And she might lose the real Chris as well.

He needed to go find his best friend and have a little talk with him. Maybe after their talk, Chris would be ready to make his decision.

Author's Note: Is any one out there still reading this? If you are, please review!! What author doesn't love them? Plus, I just need to know that there's a reason for me to finish this story up. Thanks guys!


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Caught in the Middle

Author: Shantay

Email: PG-13

Content: Swearing, drama, references to sex…

Timeline: Let's take this back to a couple years ago. Before Lita/Kane. Lita's neck was never broken and she never left. But Matt and Jeff did split as a team. Jeff still left WWE and Matt went to Smackdown.

Summary: Chris could never have imagined being in love, let along with two women at the same time. Now, he's stuck trying to decide whether to break his girlfriend's heart or his other love. Chris, Trish, Lita, Christian, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people…tear…

Distribution: Please just ask me first.

"There you are!" Chris looked up in the direction the voice was coming from. He watched as his best friend jogged over to him and sat in the seat. "What's up man?"

"Nothing. What's up with you? Why were you looking for me?"

Christian took a few seconds to catch his breath. "We need to have a talk."

"Okay." Chris took a sip of his soda and looked around the lobby of the hotel. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Well first, how's Amy?"

"She's fine. She was a little sore last night and it took her a while to get to sleep, but she was fine this morning."

Christian leaned forward. "Wait, you spent the night with her?"

Chris looked at his best friend. "Yeah. I mean, not like that. I just stayed over there to make sure she was okay."

Christian laughed. "To make sure she was okay."

"What the hell does that mean?" Christian caught himself as he found his best friend looking like he wanted to kill him.

"Nothing. What else happened last night Chris? Be honest."

Chris stared at Christian and chugged the rest of his soda. He put his glass back down on the table. "Okay. I'll be honest. We almost slept together."

"Uh-huh. Knew it."

"What are you getting at Jay?"

"I have the solution to your big-ass predicament. You're gonna be thanking me. Remember before, you told me that Trish said you couldn't possibly be in love with two women at once. She's right."

"What do you mean? I do love both of them."

Christian shook his head. He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. A smug smirk came over his face. He finally had Chris figured out. "No, you just think you do. But you don't. I think somewhere along the line, you fell out of love with Trish and in love with Amy. Don't get me wrong. You love Trish and care about her. But only as a friend and a person. You're not in love with her, like you are with Amy."

Chris stared at Christian, trying to comprehend. He was practically speechless. Could he be right? "What made you think that?"

"Well, you go out of your way to be with Amy. Anytime Amy is hurt, you almost have a heart attack and you make sure you're there with her every moment. You've risked Trish finding out about you two so many times, just to be near Amy."

"Okay, that still doesn't say that I love her more than Trish. I would be with Trish too when she got hurt."

"Okay." Christian sat back and rubbed his chin between his fingers, thinking. He sat up again when an idea popped up in his head. "Why is it that you can never resist kissing, touching, or even sleeping with Amy, but you could go over a month barely touching Trish? Why have you been spending so much time with Amy lately when you should have been trying to work things out with your girlfriend Trish?"

It seemed as though some of this was getting through to Chris. Chris stared at the table, unable to take in what he'd just heard. He began to shake his head slowly. "I don't know Jay. It makes sense, but then…I just don't know."

"No, you do know. You just don't want to believe. You just don't want your decision to be made yet because you don't want to have to break someone's heart."

Chris looked at Christian as though he'd just been slapped in the face. He couldn't say anything at all.

"Okay. I've got one more for ya. When Trish asked who you loved more, who did you look at first?"

Chris sighed. "I looked at Amy first. How does that even mean anything?"

"It's your subconscious telling you the truth. You love Amy more. You looked at her first. That was an answer in itself. And the fact that you even remember who you looked at first says a lot."

Chris sat back and put his face in his hands, groaning.

"Sorry man. I'm just trying to help you see the truth. If there's anything that I've learned in the last five years of being your best friend, it's how to read you."

"I know Jay. I know. And I hear you. I just need time to think about all of this." Chris stood from the table.

Christian stood as well. "Okay you do that. But remember, it all makes sense. I think I've presented you with a very good case." Christian patted his friend's shoulder and walked away from him.

Was Christian right? Did he really love Amy more? Everything Christian said made perfect sense. Chris had just never thought about it like that before. He needed to take a walk.

Chris pounded on the door. He knew it was a little late, but he needed answers and he needed them now. He waited a minute and pounded again.

The door swung open. "What the hell is wrong…with you?" Trish stood there in her little nightgown. Her eyes stretched open and she swallowed hard. She was nearly paralyzed.

"Can I come in?"

She nodded, knowing that if she tried to speak, nothing would come out. She stepped back and closed the door once they were both in the room. She turned slowly, too afraid to face him. She stared into his hurt eyes, trying to think of something to say.

"Trish, what is going on with you? How could you do that to Amy?"

"Chris, I didn't mean to hurt you or upset you. I wasn't thinking about that. It's just when I saw her. I got so angry. I couldn't control it. Something came over me like I've never felt before." Trish swallowed, surprised she'd gotten so much out.

There was so much hurt, anger, and betrayal in his eyes. She couldn't believe that she was actually getting that look from him. She would never have imagined it.

"Who are you? The Trish that I know would not have done something like that."

"Chris, I'm so sorry. I don't even know what came over me. Please try to forgive me, please."

He just stared at her. The words finally came to him after a few moments. "So, you have a match against her on Sunday, huh?"

Trish swallowed hard and simply nodded.

"Trish why are you doing this?" He sounded so hopeless and lost. It sounded as though he'd run out of options.

"She ruined my life Chris. I can't let her get away with that."

"When will you get it?! I ruined your life! Not her!"

"If she had never seduced you-"

She gasped as he suddenly grabbed her arms, almost shaking her. "I am a man with my own mind, Trish. I think my own thoughts and make my own decisions. I love her Trish. It happened. She didn't make me love her. I fell in love with her, with no influence from her. It's me you should be mad at, not her. Take your aggression out on me." He let her go, afraid that he'd been hurting her. The expression on her face read shock. She'd probably noticed the same thing that he had about what he'd just said. He fell in love with Amy. His decision had been made all along, it had just taken him this long to figure it out.

Chris groaned, turning away from her and running his hands through his hair. There were a few moments of silence. He turned back to her and walked straight up to her. He stared into her eyes. He used to stare into those brown eyes and feel so much love. But he hadn't looked at her and felt that in so long. There wasn't even anything like that now. Everything was different now.

"I really care about you Trish. I hope you know that. And I do love you. I do. It's just not the same anymore." Tears began to form in her eyes. They both knew what had to come next. He reached out and caressed her cheek. "I will always be there for you Trish. You mean so much to me." She looked down and he felt a couple of wet drops on his hand. Tears came to his own eyes.

"There's a man out there that will love you the way you deserve to be loved. The perfect man for you is out there waiting for you and I've just been holding you back from him."

"You are the perfect man for me." Her voice came out in a quiet, weak whisper. He felt her begin to tremble and he held her close in his arms. He ran his hands up and down her back as she began to sob in his embrace. He closed his eyes as his own tears began to sting his eyes. They had so many memories together. It wasn't that easy to let go. He would never forget the woman who'd changed him and taught him so much about himself. "I'll never forget about you Chris. You'll always be my first real love."

"I won't forget you either." He placed a hand on each side of her face and kissed the top of her head. He then pushed her head back, so that she was looking up at him through her teary, reddened eyes. He leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss against her lips. One last kiss. He pulled back and pushed her beautiful golden hair behind her ear. He turned and left Trish standing in her hotel room. She began to sob again once the door clicked. She kneeled down and sat on the floor.

She didn't know if it was even possible to move on from Chris. She loved him so much and it was impossible to love another man the same way. Her heart was broken into a million pieces. And there was only one person responsible. And on Sunday, she was going to make sure that Amy Dumas paid.

Author's Note: Decision made! Sorry to those who were rooting for Chris and Trish…but someone had to get their heartbroken and I think you guys saw this one coming from a mile away. I have one thing to ask of you all. I'm really needing story ideas. So, if you guys could just leave a quick review with ideas you'd be interested in reading, I would love it. You can even suggest ideas with other pairings, but I'm not gonna lie, odds are I'll be biased towards Jericho/Lita. And if any of the ideas just excite me, I'll take it and run with it!


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Caught in the Middle

Author: Shantay

Email: PG-13

Content: Swearing, drama, references to sex…

Timeline: Let's take this back to a couple years ago. Before Lita/Kane. Lita's neck was never broken and she never left. But Matt and Jeff did split as a team. Jeff still left WWE and Matt went to Smackdown.

Summary: Chris could never have imagined being in love, let along with two women at the same time. Now, he's stuck trying to decide whether to break his girlfriend's heart or his other love. Chris, Trish, Lita, Christian, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people…tear…

Distribution: Please just ask me first.

Amy sat on the floor of her hotel room. She separated her legs and began to stretch. She only had one more day until her match against Trish. One more day exactly. She knew as well as anyone that Trish was no joke in the ring. She needed to be in her best shape against Trish.

Her head perked up at the knocking on her door. She paused for a moment, but immediately jumped up and practically ran over to the door. Deep down inside she was hoping it was Chris. She hadn't seen or heard from him in days and she was getting really worried. She'd even gone to his room a couple of times, just to be disappointed to realize he either was never there or just never answering.

She pulled the door open. "Hey Christian." Her shoulders dropped and she went back o her position on the floor.

"Wow. You really need to at least pretend you're happy to see me or at least not act so devastated all the time."

Amy smiled. "I'm sorry Christian. I was just, as usual, hoping it was Chris. I haven't seen him in a while. Is he avoiding me or something?"

"You and I are in the same boat. I haven't heard from him since our talk." She sighed and watched as he came and sat in front of her on the floor. "I find it interesting that with the bed and sofa chairs in this room, you choose the floor as the most comfortable sitting area."

She laughed at his humor. He was really good at making her smile and laugh. She loved that about him. "I was stretching. Excuse me for being nosy, but what exactly did you talk about? Could that possibly have anything to do with his disappearance?"

"Well, it actually might have something to do with it." She stared at him, eager to hear what they could have been talking about that sent Chris into complete exclusion. Christian was a little hesitant to tell her, not wanting to give her any kind of false hope.

"Come on Christian. Please tell me."

He sighed. "Okay. But first, do me a favor. Call me Jay."

Amy smiled. She knew that only his close friends called him that. "Okay…Jay, please tell me. Please, please, please, please-"

"Okay, gosh. Don't take this the wrong way. Like don't get your hopes up or anything or assume that Chris actually listened to me. Promise?"

She scooted in closer, her face lighting up. "I promise. What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I think he loves you more than Trish. I told him that it seems like he's in love with you and not with Trish and that he's just in denial."

Amy sat back, her mouth agape. "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah."

She looked away from him and laughed disbelievingly. "Wow. Why?"

Christian didn't feel like going into all of the detail all over again. Plus, he knew it would only get her hopes up even more. Neither of them knew what Chris was going to do in the end. "I can just tell. I told him I thought that he didn't want to make a decision yet because he didn't want to break someone's heart. He told me he needed time to think about all of this. That's the last time I heard from him and that was on Tuesday."

"Oh God. I hope he's okay. He needs to be in the right state of mind for tomorrow. Edge is no joke. I know that for sure." Amy had a distant look in her eyes.

It all made sense to him now. "Exactly why is Chris fighting him tomorrow? He never told me."

Amy began to fiddle with her fingers, looking down at her hands. "Well, Edge is the reason why I lost the baby. Chris found Edge attacking me in the hallway, but it was too late. Edge had been harassing me for weeks before that, I just haven't told Chris."

"I'm sorry again about the baby. Chris is gonna kick his ass tomorrow, so don't worry about that."

Amy gave a hopeful smile. "I hope so. I just don't want him to get hurt for me."

"Chris is a wrestler. He'll be fine. And you know he'd do anything for you, no matter what _you_ even say."

She shrugged. "I know all of that. This is just a different kind of wrestling match. It's so personal. Those matches are always the ones that are the most dangerous. And if Chris isn't concentrating on the match…" She shuddered at the thought.

Christian grabbed her hand. "I know Chris. You know Chris. He's a tough guy. You don't have to worry that much."

"I just wish he'd let one of us know that he's okay." She stood from the floor and paced the room. Christian stood as well. He didn't know what to tell her. He wasn't even sure what was going through Chris's head right now.

"I'm sure everything's just fine. I have to go though. I'll talk to you later."

Amy turned and smiled at him. She walked up to him and hugged him. "Thanks for coming to visit. It's always nice talking to you when Chris is driving me insane." They both laughed as the hug ended.

"No problem. See ya later." Christian turned and left the room.

Amy looked at the clock. Great, it was 10:30 pm. Maybe she should just finish stretching and go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

A few minutes into her stretching, there was another knock at the door. Amy looked up at the door, holding her breath. What was she doing? There was no point in getting her hopes up again. It probably wasn't Chris. The knocking continued and she pushed herself up off of the floor.

She made her way over to the door. She wasn't sure why, but she took a deep breath and opened the door. "Oh my God."

She flung her arms around Chris's neck, holding him close. He leaned down into her embrace and held her just as tightly. She breathed in his familiar scent, not wanting to ever smell anything else. After a few moments, she finally got the courage to let go.

"Where have you been? You just disappeared and I was so worried. Where were you?"

"Around." He walked into the room, leaving her confused standing in the doorway. She closed the door and turned to face him.

"What does that mean?"

"I needed time to myself." He looked away from her. He then walked around the bed and sat on it. He didn't seem to want to talk about the subject at hand.

"Okay…" She went and joined him on the bed.

"What were you doing when I came?"

She looked up at him, trying to figure him out. Every time she thought she had him figured out, he did something that confused the hell out of her. She could not understand for the life of her why he was acting like nothing was wrong at all. "I was just stretching and then I was going to go to bed."

"It's not good to stretch right before you go to bed, you know."

"I know that. I needed to distract myself though." There was a heavy silence between them that usually never existed. Amy couldn't stand it. She had to get to the bottom of this one way or another. "Chris, stop pretending like everything's normal. What the hell is going on with you? You disappear for days without one word and then you just reappear out of nowhere. Tell me the truth about what's up with you."

He stared into her eyes. It was now or never. "I told you I needed time to think about things. And I'm done thinking." He paused. "I wanna be with you. I'm in love with you, Amy. You and only you. I've made a decision. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you'll let me."

Amy just stared at him silently, her expression unchanging. Chris wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. He was scared about what would come next.

She suddenly grinned and nearly threw herself across the bed into his arms. "I love you so much Chris. I wanna be with you too." She buried her face in his neck. He ran his hands up and down her back. She let go of him. "Oh God. I can't even describe how I feel right now."

"You don't have to. I feel the same way."

She couldn't stop smiling if she tried. She balled her fist up and punched Chris in the arm.

"Ow." Chris grabbed his arm where she'd just hit him. "What was that for?"

"For disappearing and having me worried out of my mind." Chris smirked at her. He pinned her down on the bed, laying on top of her.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Oh really?" He nodded and leaned in, kissing on her neck. His hands ran down her body. She giggled as he began tickling her. She squirmed underneath him. He knew that she was incredibly ticklish, her one weakness. She struggled to grab his hands. "Stop! Please stop Chris! I'm sorry I punched you! I'm sorry!"

"Good." He sat up, straddling her hips so that she couldn't move. "Hmm…what now?"

She stared up at him. She whispered in the still of the room, "Make love to me."

He raised his eyebrows. Then his face scrunched up as though he were thinking about it. Amy giggled again. He shrugged and leaned down, kissing her. She ran her hands down his back and underneath his shirt, bringing it up as far as she could. He helped her, pulling the shirt over his head and he immediately went back to kissing her.

She couldn't stop touching him. She let one hand explore the bare skin of his back as the other tangled in his hair. Chris moved down to her neck again. She sighed at the feel of his body on hers and the heat of his mouth on her neck.

"Wait." She pushed him back.

Chris stared at her incredulously. "What?"

"You don't feel guilty at all? You're really ready to do this? You want this?" She couldn't help but wonder if he still had his doubts about the whole situation.

Chris sighed and looked off. She knew it. He still wasn't ready to move on. She sat up a little bit, so that she was leaning back on her elbows. "Look, we don't have to do this now if you're not ready to."

Chris looked at her again. He just stared at her. Amy raised her eyebrows, asking him what he was thinking. He then began to laugh. She watched him in utter confusion. "What's so funny?"

"God, you are really good at jumping to conclusions. Of course I'm ready for this. I'm with you now." He leaned in and began kissing her neck again. He couldn't help but notice that she didn't move at all. He pulled back. Her eyebrows were deeply furrowed and she was staring in the direction of the bathroom. "Oh come on Ames. What is it gonna take to convince you?"

She looked at him and slid out from underneath him. She stood next to the bed. "Look who's jumping to conclusions now." It was his turn to be confused now. She went into the bathroom and began to run the shower water.

Chris sat up on the bed, staring at the entrance to the bathroom. He really wasn't understanding any of this. Amy came back and stood in the doorway. "Well, are you coming or not?"

He smirked at her. Then he hopped off of the bed and chased her back into the bathroom.

Author's Note: Please entertain me...in other words…give me those REVIEWS!! I love 'em!


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Caught in the Middle

Author: Shantay

Email: PG-13

Content: Swearing, drama, references to sex…

Timeline: Let's take this back to a couple years ago. Before Lita/Kane. Lita's neck was never broken and she never left. But Matt and Jeff did split as a team. Jeff still left WWE and Matt went to Smackdown.

Summary: Chris could never have imagined being in love, let along with two women at the same time. Now, he's stuck trying to decide whether to break his girlfriend's heart or his other love. Chris, Trish, Lita, Christian, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people…tear…

Distribution: Please just ask me first.

"I really don't want you to have this match." Chris and Amy stood outside of the curtain, waiting for her match against Trish.

"Now you see how it feels." Chris shrugged, reluctantly agreeing.

"I just hope that neither one of you really gets hurt. You two are vicious."

"I can't promise you anything sweetie."

Music hit the arena. The match was over. It was time.

"Okay. This is it. You go and get ready for your match against Edge. I don't want you to be distracted at all. Don't even watch this if it'll help." Amy walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. "See ya soon."

Chris watched her walk over to the curtain and wait for her music to hit. She disappeared through the curtains as it came on.

"Chris." He turned in the direction of a very familiar voice.

"Hey Trish."

She forced a smile, barely able to look him in the eye. "Chris, I know that you're probably rooting for Amy to win. I guess that's fair enough. I just wanted to wish you luck in your match tonight."

"Thanks."

Trish smiled sadly and began her walk to the curtain. Chris called her when she was about halfway there. She turned around with a look of hope on her face. "Yes?"

"I know that this situation is really complicated and all. But I would really hope that we could still be friends. I really miss you."

Trish nodded. "I'd like that."

He smiled at her and began to walk backwards toward his dressing room. "Great. Good luck out there.

Trish sighed as he disappeared from her sight. She'd lost the man that she loved, but now it was time to get some payback.

* * *

Trish entered the ring, never breaking eye contact with her adversary. Amy returned the glare with equal intensity. She didn't flinch at all as the short blonde walked up to her and stood right in her face.

"It's time to pay, you home wrecking slut."

Amy simply laughed her remark off. "Don't you think you've taken this a little too far?"

"You didn't think you were taking it too far when you slept with my boyfriend."

"I don't know how many times we have to apologize for that. That was wrong. But you need to get over this. Chris fell in love with another woman. You can't change that."

"No, I can't. But I can certainly kick her ass." Trish's hands balled into fists. She was so angry her blood was boiling.

"And do you think that's gonna get you Chris back? Face it. He chose me. He doesn't want you. This was his decision to make. There's nothing you can do to change it. It's done."

Trish brought her hand up with full force and slapped Amy across the face. The force knocked Amy off balance, making her stumble to the side. She clutched at her face and looked at Trish. Out of nowhere, she ran at the blonde and tackled her to the ground. The referee signaled for the bell to begin the match.

* * *

"Oh God. This is not gonna be pretty at all." Christian was still wincing after the slap to Amy's face and the tackle. "As a matter of fact, I think Trish is gonna have brain damage after this."

The two best friends watched as the redhead slammed Trish's head into the mat until the referee pulled her off of the blonde.

"Jay, this isn't funny." Chris watched on in reluctance. All he really wanted to do was march out to that ring and stop this.

"Like I told Amy about you and your match with Edge, they're both wrestlers. They do this all the time. It's not like they're gonna kill each other…" They watched on as Amy broke free from the referee's grip and tackled Trish through the ropes to the outside of the ring. "Well, then again…"

"This is all my fault." Chris groaned.

"Look, that may be true, but right now there's nothing you can do about that. So, just watch and see who wins. There's no turning back now."

Chris silently gave in and sat back, staring at the television.

The match was aggressive, fast-paced, and consistently switching sides. At times Amy would be the one on top and it would quickly turn over to Trish. Each woman took vicious hits from the other.

It had to be a good fifteen minutes that the match had been going on when Chris slid to the front of the couch. Both women were laid out on the mat. They had really taken it to each other. Chris rested his face in the palm of his hands. Why couldn't this match just end already? They would never be in there in the first place if it wasn't for him. He lifted his head and returned it to the screen as the women began to stir.

* * *

Amy pressed her hand to her forehead as she leaned on her elbow. Trish certainly was upset; that was for certain. But there was no way she was going to let Trish get the last word, especially not after throwing her into that popcorn stand. That had been the last straw and all of her sympathy had disappeared at that very moment. She looked over to where the blonde was leaning on the bottom rope. It was time to finish this one off.

The redhead reached behind herself for the ropes. She used them to help drag herself up from the mat. The referee came over to briefly check on her, asking her if she was okay and could continue the match. There was no way she was going to quit now. Waving the referee off, she clung tightly to the top rope as she attempted to shake off some of the fatigue. This was it. As she was finally standing steadily on her own two feet, she let go of the rope and turned to walk toward her blonde opponent.

In a flash, she was knocked back to the ground. She didn't know what had hit her as she lay staring at ceiling. All she could feel was pain, immense pain. Her eyes fluttered shut as darkness overcame her and she lost consciousness.

* * *

"Amy, honey, can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes. That voice. She blinked a few times to clear her vision. There were hands on her face and body. She looked in the direction that the sound had come from.

There was Chris, staring down at her. There was so much concern in his eyes. He managed a gentle smile as she met his eyes.

"Help me up." He secured his arm around her waist as she rose from the mat to a sitting position. "What happened?"

"That bastard Edge came out and speared you." Amy looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. She hadn't even heard him come in the ring. But that would explain the way her abs hurt like hell. Briefly scanning the ring, she caught sight of Trish Stratus standing in the corner, watching her and Chris. The tiny blonde's face held an expression of disappointment and confusion. As Trish caught Amy staring at her, she slowly approached the couple.

"So, this is why you're fighting Edge tonight, isn't it?"

Chris looked up at her. After a few moments, he nodded. "Yeah. He attacked Amy a while back…" He trailed off as he saw the realization in her eyes.

"When she lost her baby," Trish stated as she nodded with understanding. She crossed her arms over chest as she bit down on her lip. "That baby was yours, wasn't it?"

Amy tensed up as she watched the exchange between the ex's. Trish looked to be on the verge of tears. And Chris was clearly guilt-ridden. Her boyfriend looked to her for approval and she nodded, knowing exactly what she was asking. She stood up and leaned against the ropes, as she clutched at her stomach.

Chris moved in towards Trish, cautiously. The other blonde Canadian became stiff and seemed to protect herself from her ex-boyfriend by wrapping her arms around herself. "Trish, I know that nothing I say can make any of this better. But I'm so sorry that you're hurting."

Trish looked up towards the ceiling as she fought the tears that were overwhelming her. She flinched and stepped backwards as Chris attempted to reach out to her. Sighing, he reluctantly dropped his hand again. He didn't know how to fix this, if it could ever be fixed. Trish dropped her hands in defeat.

"Don't apologize anymore. It's done. I'm letting it go." She was so broken and frail. And Chris knew there was nothing more he could do. He'd broken her heart. He was the reason she was in this condition. And he would feel terrible about that for the rest of his life. She turned away, with a broken spirit, leaving the two in the ring.

Amy was unsure of what to say or do as Chris stood in the ring, speechless. She slowly stepped beside him and placed her arm around his waist. "Are you ready to go? You have a big match to get ready for."

With a gentle smile on his face, he laid his arm across her shoulders and helped her out of the ring. He had to get Trish off of his mind. Vengeance should be the only thing that held his concern. Edge had now attacked Amy twice, and it was time for him to pay.

As they stepped through the curtain, Chris stopped, causing the redhead to pause as well. "What's wrong Chris?"

"I have one question. Did Edge know that you were pregnant when he attacked you?"

"Does it really matter?" Amy tried to brush off the question and hurry down the hall, but Chris quickly caught her arm.

"Yes…of course it matters." Turning her so that she was facing him, he ran the back of his fingers along her face. "Please just tell me."

She blew out a long breath. "I think he overheard a conversation I was having with my mother."

"That's all I need to know." Chris looked up and caught sight of his best friend approaching. "Jay, do me a favor. Take Amy to your dressing room and please stay with her." He returned his attention to the woman in front of him. "I'm gonna get ready for my match. Promise me you'll stay with Christian. Don't go anywhere else."

"I'll stay with Christian. Just please…please be careful. I love you."

Leaning in, he pressed his lips to hers, cherishing that moment. That kiss would be in his mind when he faced Edge later on. That match was for her…and for their unborn child.

Author's Note: Alrighty…one more exciting match coming up…where, oh where could that one go? Review please!


End file.
